


The New Queen of Asgard: Tony Stark

by AlwaysTh3Martyr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Thor, Kidnapping, M/M, Not all that bad, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Queen Tony Stark, Tony isn't concerned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTh3Martyr/pseuds/AlwaysTh3Martyr
Summary: Loki is bored of playing Odin. After a talk with the Greek pantheon, Hades in particular, he gets an idea that is sure to cure his boredom and stir up some trouble.On another note, things haven't exactly been looking up for Tony since the superhero Civil War, who would have thought being kidnapped was what he needed?





	1. Curing Boredom

Loki had been spending time with the Greek Pantheon under his guise of Odin, and could not have been less interested in what they had to say. He, for lack of a better term, was bored. Completely and utterly bored.

Then Hades started talking, weaving his tale of how Persephone became his wife. The woman in question was at his side and looked peeved with the overall tale of their nuptials, but seemed pleased with its outcome. Summarizing their story it went like this, Hades was lonely and saw Persephone one day. Thought she was beautiful and kidnapped her, while in the underworld she ate a fruit and by the time her mom found her, she was unable to leave, but that was okay since she had come to love Hades once realizing that he wasn’t some sadistic creeper.

Inspired and in need for a little shock and all Loki used their romance as inspiration to cause a little trouble. Nothing grand or overly chaotic, but would probably serve to be amusing in the long run, if it lasted that long.

After bidding the Greeks good bye, Loki disguised himself and slipped down to Midgaurd. Situating himself at a café in New York he waited for someone to catch his eye. Some hours past and the staff were gearing up to kick him out when who should walk into the establishment but the Man of Iron himself, Anthony Stark.

The billionaire looked tired and disheveled, but overall still as handsome as the last time he’d laid eyes on the mortal man. His eyes, though laden with darkened bags beneath, still twinkled with mischief and a world weary curiosity. His facial hair was immaculately trimmed and he was dressed in a freshly pressed suit, clearly he was on his way somewhere, but had apparently disregarded sleep.

Smiling to himself he watched the billionaire closely waiting for him to collect his coffee and leave. Once he did so Loki followed him for a few blocks before choosing to appear in the man’s line of sight, giving him enough time to register his presence, cuss, and attempt to call forth his armor. Too bad for Anthony, the god was faster, and he was knocked unconscious with a spell Loki’d learned as a child.

Anticipation settled deep in the pit of his gut as he lifted the unconscious man into his arms careful not to jostle him and disturb his sleep. Distantly a part of him wondered why he was taking care with the man at all, why he’d chosen him, but those distant thoughts were swept to the far reaches of his mind. He didn’t feel too keen on analyzing what that might’ve meant. He had his Anthony that was all that mattered.

* * *

 

Tony had woken up in some pretty crazy places in his life, but never had he ever woken up in bed with a god. An actual god to clarify, he’d been with enough people who could have been gods based off their looks, but yeah, no actual gods. Especially ones that were rumored to have died, if what Jane had told him was creditable. Which considering it came straight from Thor’s mouth made it questionable. The giant man child was a bit, a lot, blind when it came to his adoptive brother.

“Loki,” he said scooting back from the god who was languishing along the bed beside him, just staring. It was really creepy. “Didn’t take you for the kidnapping type.”

The god smiled, lips curling seductively as he leaned in so they were nose to nose. “Fret not Anthony, you are only here to help amuse me. Play your part well and you will be free of me in due time.”

“My part,” asked Tony, “and what exactly would that be?” Scooting back a bit he found himself trapped in the confines of Loki’s arms. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to be said, but one could never know for sure with Loki.

“The new Queen of Asgard.” Tony just stared at him. Loki sighed. “I was inspired with this idea after a tale I heard from Hades-,”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “The Greek god of the underworld, that Hades?”

Loki gave him a look, “You know of another?”

“Well no, but are all the gods real them? Like from Egypt and all that?” The genius was curious, sure mythology wasn’t his thing, but there was no such thing as bad knowledge. The more one knew the better equipped they were to deal with their surroundings and etcetera.

There was silence, then Loki just continued on as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “He kidnapped his wife Persephone, and her mother cast the world into winter in her absence. By the time she found her daughter, she was in love with Hades and unable to leave the Underworld, but for brief visits and that’s why there’s spring,” thoughtfully the god tacked on, “you can ignore that bit about the seasons.”

“You’re making me your wife?”

“For a time,” replied the god, “and technically I’ve been declared dead, you’ll be getting recognized as Odin’s wife. I imagine your friends will panic over your well-being and Thor will be mightily confused.”

How was this Tony’ life? Couldn’t he go out after a hundred forty four hour work binge to get coffee and actually make a board meeting in peace? Apparently not it would seem, the universe content to keep throwing curve balls at him making his life difficult. Forget the Civil War, because now he was ‘Queen of Asgard’ and Thor’s step-mother slash sister in law.

The genius wondered where it was written down that his life couldn’t just go smoothly for even a second. With a sigh he closed his eyes and let Loki’s close warmth wash over him. “Yeah, whatever,” he said, “but if I play along you give me free rein to explore your world’s technology and get a look at the Bifrost. Deal?”

“Deal,” replied Loki snuggling Tony into his surprisingly broad chest. Surprisingly, Tony found himself succumbing to sleep again soon after.


	2. Reception of The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is officially introduced as queen and things go well. Until they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at fight scenes.

Tony was kept secret for three days before Loki barged into to where he’d been keeping him and demanded he get ready for his presentation. To this he raised an eyebrow, because, was that nervousness in Loki’s voice? Was he worried about how Tony would be received? That was rather adorable of him.

He smiled.

Loki scowled.

He smiled wider. As far as kidnappings went this had to be the best one by far, on top of that he didn’t have to worry too much about the goings on back on Earth. After all who would miss him? Ross, who had been hounding him since his hospital release which was a sad affair since no one, but Vision had been by to visit.

So yeah staying in Asgard and pretending to be the poor kidnapped bride of Odin wasn’t exactly a hardship if his room and the food he’d been served regularly were anything to go by. As far as he was concerned he had landed a pretty cushy gig and was gonna ride it out to its most likely disastrous conclusion.

Getting out of bed he stood and stretched reaching his arms into the air and arching his back till he heard a satisfying pop. Then turning to Loki, he gave the man a look. “So what would you recommend I wear darling,” he said batting his lashes in an exaggerated manner. Loki snorted.

Storming over to the closet he flung it’s doors open and selected a more fitted red and gold version of his usual outfit when he was ‘not Odin,’ the only difference being his outfit lacked sleeves to show off his arms. The god had decided in the last few days that they were the most intriguing part of mortal, those and his fingers, and his lips, and his eyes, his trim waist, his…

Loki shook his head and tossed the outfit at Tony who caught it out the air and gave the god another look. He rather liked watching Loki get himself flustered, the guy was already drop dead gorgeous, but the blushing thing he’d noticed made him seem more relatable somehow. It was hard to explain.

He turned to grin at Loki again as he began to strip.

* * *

 

Loki could only gape at the vast amount of skin now available and found that it was boggling how entrancing he thought the genius was. Perhaps this was how Hades felt laying eyes on his future wife for the first time? If so, he was going to be in trouble. Perhaps he should have thought more on the reasons behind his abducting Anthony rather than any other attractive Midgardian he’d happened to observe in that café.

And perhaps he should just continue to not think about it. Such thoughts were bound to drive him insane. Decisively, he turned away from the now nearly nude Anthony and went to pace near the entrance.

The mortal took his time, the soft whispering of fabric as he moved to clothe himself tempting Loki to turn to look at him again, but the god remained strong and stubbornly kept his head turned away. When the sound stopped he quite pacing and went to peer further into the room where Anthony was now checking himself over in the mirror, hands ghosting over his outfit. With a little whistle the man turned to face Loki with a grin. “Your queen is ready,” he said giving a theatrical bow, then paused before moving into a curtsy instead.

Loki rolled his eyes. “If you’re quite done, we’re running late.”

Anthony gave him a look, “You’re ‘king’, you’ll never be late, everyone else will just always be early.” That said the genius moved forward and looped an arm through Loki’s, “Now sugar plum, let’s go introduce me to your adoring public and Thor’s friends.”

“Never call me that again,” replied the god as he began to lead the man out into the halls.

“You got it reindeer games.” Loki rolled his eyes again as he slipped into his guise as Odin. He was surprised at Anthony’s continued good humor in light of his kidnapping. It made him wonder of his situation on Midgard, after all, their last interaction had been some time ago by mortal standards and a lot could have happened in that brief window of time.

He glanced down at his queen curiously and an odd almost possessive feeling came over him. If this kept up, he may just have to keep the man. Not thinking about him was not working well, if he wasn’t thinking about his non-attraction, he was thinking about his well-being, if he was okay. And if for some reason Anthony wasn’t okay, well that would just be it.

For whatever the cause was.

* * *

 

Tony was used to being talked about, ogled, and a whole lot else, so the reaction he faced being announced “Queen” was nothing compared to his day to day life on Earth. The near constant scrutiny, the outright hatred shown by some, threats on his life, and then follow all that up with abandonment by people he cared about and you have his life in a nutshell. Granted some of these people didn’t leave they died instead as a consequence of knowing him, of being affiliated with the name Stark.

So some of the outrage he faced when he was officially announced ‘Queen’ was nothing. Water off a ducks back. It was the over the top exuberance the remaining people showed that threw him, they were all just so happy for Odin. Which in turn made him feel kind of bad, since he was not actually being married to Odin, but Loki disguised as his hated adoptive father. All in all the experience was just an epic mind fuck.

No one even commented on the kidnapped bit Loki threw into his speech, focusing instead on that he was mortal and would die long before their king. And okay, he had to give those few nay sayers their credit because, yes, if the marriage had been a serious thing that would be a major concern, but it was not, so it wasn’t.

Truly baffling.

Looking to his husband Tony waited for some kind of que, of whether or not he should say anything. Though if he had to he was drawing blanks about what he’d say, but then again most things he said to the media weren’t planned, so he supposed he could wing it as usual.

“We have heard tales of you,” said one of Loki’s subjects addressing him, “When Prince Thor returned from Midgard he spoke highly of his Shield brothers and the Man of Iron who aided him in the defeat of his heinous brother.”

Well then, Tony thought looking over to Loki to see if he’d visibly react, but of course he didn’t. As Odin, the gods’ face was completely impassive, with the exception of a slight curl of his lips Tony supposed was to show his joy at being ‘remarried.’

“I had no idea Thor spoke so highly of me,” said Tony in reply, directing his gaze across the crowd. “Let’s just hope his good opinion holds when he finds out I’m his new step-mother,” he joked and the parts of the crowd that accepted him laughed in good humor.

Then another subject spoke up, a blond in the back standing with two other men and a rather scary looking woman, “So should we be expecting your absence sire?” The question was aimed at Loki. When the god didn’t respond the man tacked on, “So you can consummate the marriage.” He waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Loki just gave the man a look and the dude backed down with a nervous chuckle, while his friends punched him in the arm and clapped him on the back. Except the scary woman who smacked him on the back of his head. Tony made a mental note to ask his ‘husband’ about them later as he was pretty sure he’d seen the group on the news a few years ago.

Again, all in all, things went pretty well.

Which is probably why things went pear shaped not to long after.

* * *

 

Things were fine for a week. Anthony and he got on rather well and things were progressing surprisingly smooth with minimum chaos, but rather than be disquieted on his failure to stir up trouble, he felt a certain contentment in Anthony’s presence. The man was intriguing and Loki found it was an impossibility to be bored whenever he was near.

His Anthony’s curiosity was refreshing, and despite the man’s dislike of magic he was not averse to learning a bit to better understand how it worked. Letting him observe and take readings of the Bifrost also lent Loki, and other interested parties, a better understanding of its structure. Magic, yes, but also something else the mortal was determined to figure out.

Furthermore, things his people dismissed as magic left over from days of old were actually technology based, aided by magic for certain, but largely technological. The genius was in near constant activity, taking things apart, exploring how they worked, then planning ways to improve and make them better. He hardly seemed to calm down at all the more he learned and uncovered, and Loki more often than not had to hunt him down for bed and for meal times. It was adorable as it was concerning.

And with continued demonstrations of his genius, Anthony began to garner more and more praise from the people around him. What this revealed to Loki had him fighting back an impulse to go back to Midgard and wreak havoc on its populace at large. His genius seemed to not know how to take a compliment, every time one was aimed at him he froze in surprise, before brushing it off or he’d tilt his head as if waiting for some sort of cruel follow up.

When asked Anthony told him it was normal for the world to pick him apart, spout out hated comments about his life style to his private life. Hardly ever was there anything good in the media about Tony Stark. Loki found this all both infuriating and absurd, especially once he realized as Anthony spoke on that people referred to him and his persona of Iron Man separately as if they were not one and the same. Even his team at times, he let slip without noticing.

Loki resolved to make sure no such thing happened in Asgard. His Anthony would be revered as the hero and genius he was, it would not be hard with how so many already found themselves endeared by him. Sometimes Loki would skulk about the halls as himself, invisible to all, and observe a guard or two leaving treats in Anthony’s vicinity while the man was distracted so he would eat more and not just at meal times.

Over all though Loki was pleased with the course of things. Then it happened.

It was a little before sun up, he supposes Anthony had a fit of inspiration, because when he was found he was well away from their sleeping chambers in another wing of the palace entirely. He was badly beaten and he could see bone poking out from his leg. He took comfort though, in the fact that he’d managed to prop himself against a pillar and bandage a few of his wounds before passing out, his breathing slow, but even.

Loki vowed whoever was involved in Anthony’s attack would be dealt with, and if anyone dared attack him in the future… Well they’d better be prepared to fight him off as Loki and as their king. Slights against Anthony would not be tolerated. Looking at his fallen husband he was happy, though only slightly, that the man had managed to take down two of his assailants. Both were alive, but only just barely much like Anthony himself.

His queen was indeed a warrior, terrible as the incident may be, it would only serve to further endear him more to their supportive subjects and to those who’d initially spoke out against them. This in mind he gingerly lifted Antho- Tony into his arms. After this bit of violence the man more than deserved to be called by his preferred name.

* * *

 

\---------------A Few Hours Earlier--------------

Tony had been thinking more on the soul forge –Quantum Field Generator when he was struck with an idea. Without giving it to much thought he hopped out of bed careful not to disturb Loki, who he’d been bunking with since day one in Asgard, and crept quietly from their room.

The walk from his and Loki’s room to the medical rooms was long, but served as a way for him to further observe the gilded halls he was calling home. Up till then he’d been too focused on the Aesir people, Loki, and satisfying his curiosity to pay attention to the architecture of the palace. Which, he discovered, was a shame. The current hall he was traveling was made up of intermingling silver and gold marble with large glass stained windows with abstract art depicted on them, it was almost religious, like visiting a church.

Even more amazing though was that each wing of the palace had its own style. He could follow its history, tell which parts seemed older or newer than others, where small battles must have taken place, the entire history of Thor and Loki’s family laid out before him in the form of walls and immaculate building.

So distracted was Tony by the lay out of the halls he was walking he completely missed when four hulking figures stepped out of the shadows. One figure crept up silently knocking Tony forward, but rather than unbalance him like they’d been expecting Tony used the momentum of his forward motion to pivot around and deck one of them.

The blow surprised the men only for a moment, Tony’s smaller stature had made them wrongly assume he’d be easy to take down, especially since he was without his fabled armor. Getting over their shock, the group charged him all at once, thinking to overwhelm him, but he dodged out the way ducking and weaving as if in a dance. The Midgardian surprisingly graceful in all his movements.

Placing himself behind his assailants Tony took the opportunity to get in a few more hits while they were stunned by their own stupidity. Regrouping the four turned around trying to grab at his arms and subdue him, again Tony dodged and it continued on like that for a while, until one grew fed up with taking it easy a pulled out, of all the clichéd things, a dagger. It was rather dull looking, but was made from a white metal the genius would have loved to get his hands on.

The man with the dagger attacked again, shoving his comrades aside, leaping for Tony with a war cry. Tony, dodged the initial blow, grabbed the man’s arm and hit it just so, making him drop the weapon. Instantly the other three dove for it, but the mortal got to it first and used it to stab one of them in his femoral artery, then brang the dagger up in a quick arch to slash at another leaving a nasty looking cut across his face sure to scar.

A set of beefy arms wrapped around Tony from behind and he found himself temporarily immobilized. Two of the assailants closing in and using him as a punching bag. Wiggling around a bit, he managed to maneuver enough to jab his captor in his leg, while still being hit, with the dagger they neglected to take from him. Surprised, the man let go and Tony once again had mobility and use of his arms.

Moving nearly to quick to track Tony brought the dagger forward embedding it in another of his assailants neck. The man dropped to the ground like a rag doll, but this only made room for the other of the two men left standing to land a blow to Tony’s face knocking him off kilter. As a result he dropped the dagger and skid across the floor out the way.

Once the remaining two saw that they’d managed to fell the mortal they wasted no time in beating him. One man taking hold of his right leg and braking it over his knee like one would a frail twig. Despite this Tony didn’t scream or making any noise throughout the rest of the assault, staying very still.

When the two left, leaving behind their two fallen members, Tony dragged himself over to a pillar and propped himself up against it. Then carefully, trying not to move around to much, he began to tear the fabric of his night shirt into makeshift bandages. Tending to the worst of his wounds, aside from his broken leg, Tony ran out of strength to do anything else besides lean against the pillar and control his breathing. Slowly, lulled by his own breathing, he fell asleep.

\---------------------Present-------------------

Tony woke later to someone combing their fingers through his hair. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the bearded face of Odin and something in him twisted a bit. He wanted to see Loki, and though he knew it was Loki standing over him, fingers in his hair, it wasn't the same.

Reaching out uncoordinated, he pressed his hand to the gods face. "Wan see you." His piece said Tony fell back asleep, dreams over come by visions of Loki.


	3. Where's Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is feeling better and back on Earth someone finally notices that something is wrong.

It took Tony two days to recover enough from the attack to slip out from his medical room and another three to do it successfully without being immediately brought back. He got that Loki cared, but to keep him locked up in medical after he was already healed well enough? Ridiculous. Besides he was sure that no one would be messing with him again for a while.

As he carefully made his way down the halls leading back to his and his husbands’ shared room, Tony made sure to keep in the shadows. Which wasn't easy, as the Aesir people seemed to like maximum exposure to sunlight and if not through windows the sun shone in through huge gaping skylights. The genius found himself in awe of the overall aesthetic of the palace, but annoyed at how it usually led to him being caught. If not by Loki, then by concerned guards and on one occasion by a blond named Fandral.

Speaking of being caught, someone called out to Tony as was about to make it into his bed chambers. So close, he thought to himself as lips twisted in a grimace. Turning around saw a tall soft looking woman with long- really long- brunette hair and ice blue, almost grey, eyes staring at him.

“What was that,” he asked her.

She tilted her head quizzically, “I'm lost,” she said, “help me?”

Tony cast a glance at his rooms, before sighing in defeat and nodding his head in the affirmative. Stepping close to the woman he offered her an arm, which she took casting a bright smile down at him. She was so tall!

“Where to,” he asked her as he began to lead her away.

“To the banquet hall if you please,” she replied, “I've been here twice before and can never seem to remember my way.”

“No one offered to show you?” Tony was bewildered, usually the staff around the palace were more helpful. He still got lost from time to time and most were more than happy to help him out… Then again, being their queen might help a bit.

The woman smiled ruefully, “I was already shown the way, but decided to mill off on my own and see the gardens.” She shook her head, chuckling under her breath, “However I couldn't find the gardens and when I tried to find my way back I was to proud to ask for help. Also, you're the first person I've come across in quite a while.”

“Oh, that's not unusually,” he told her, “this hall is where the king sleeps, so no one, save the queen, comes down this way.”

The woman rose an immaculate eyebrow at him. “Then why were you?”

Touché, thought Tony smiling up at the woman and giving his head a small shake. “That's because I'm queen,” he told her amusement laced in his voice. “Odin,” he chuckled to himself, “kidnapped me some few days ago and now I'm queen.”

“Did he now,” said the woman musing to herself, lips twitching as she fought back against the urge to laugh. Then, looking down at Tony said, “My name is Persephone.”

The billionaire blinked, because of course she was, then blinked again before he broke into gales of laughter, Persephone doing the same. When the two eventually came upon the banquet hall all eyes turned to them, as they were still laughing.

Catching sight of her husband, and the others, the goddess tried to bite back her laughter and compose herself. “My love,” she exclaimed, “you must speak with Tony!”

* * *

 

Pepper was livid, not only had Tony not shown up for the board meeting, but he had holed himself up in the tower for fourteen days in complete radio silence. Ross was filling up her voice mail, and Rhodey would not stop badgering her to check on him. So, finally fed up she stormed the tower and marched down to his workshop, Friday remaining oddly quiet.

Peeking through the glass she looks around not spotting Tony anywhere. Typing in her access code she makes her way into the workshop to see if he passed out on his couch. She hoped he wasn't drinking again, not that it was her problem since they split up, but she still cared enough to worry.

But he wasn't there.

Leaving the lab Pepper took the elevator to the penthouse suite. Maybe he actually made it to his bedroom for once. One glance at his bed though told her otherwise.

She began to worry. “Friday,” Pepper asked looking to the ceiling.

“Yes miss Potts.” The AI sounded upset, her tone like ice.

“Where is Tony?”

It was quiet for a moment and Pepper just knew she wasn't going to like the answer. “Boss man’s been missing since he left for that board meeting.”

What? “What,” exclaimed the business woman in outrage. “Why hasn't anyone been notified? We need to-,”

“Who would you have me call miss Potts? Boss man isn't on good terms with anyone who could help,” said Friday, her tone accusing. “Everyone left,” she hissed and it was chilling, “there is no one to call who would not use this to their advantage somehow.”

Pepper was indignant, “he has me and Rhodes!” The silence that stretched after her exclamation made her fidget.

“Does he,” spoke the AI, “you both have been avoiding speaking to him. You since your break up and colonel Rhodes since his accident. Vision is gone and the Avengers are in the wind, there is no one.”

Pepper swore Friday’s voice cracked and a feeling of guilt came over her. Had she really been avoiding the genius? Was it all really so bad that Friday had to sit alone for fourteen days worried about her creator while feeling they both had no one to look to for help? The thought made her feel sick.

Shaking her head Pepper straightened up and glanced around the room, determination setting in. “‘In the wind,’ Friday we both know Tony already knows where the other Avengers are,” she said with a decisive head nod, “give me a way to contact them. We’re going to get Tony back.”

* * *

 

Steve heard his burner phone ring and raced to pick it up. He’d known Tony would call sooner or later with some problem or another he couldn't handle alone. He’d known it, hoped for it even if it meant the other was willing to talk to him again.

“Tony,” he said into the phone.

“Pepper actually,” said miss Potts, her voice startling him. He was disappointed, was Tony so mad and immature that he really had miss Potts make the call for him.

“Listen, miss Potts, if Tony isn't grown up enough to make calls for himself then m-,”

“Rogers if you continue on I'll have soldiers storming into Wakanda under a moments notice, now listen,” snapped the business woman, “Tony is missing. Has been missing for almost over fourteen days.”

Oh. Steve felt his face flush in shame at being petty. “What do you need?”

“Gather the team and meet me at the coordinates Friday’s going to send T’Challa.” With that the woman hung up leaving the super soldier to stand staring uncomprehendingly at his phone.

“What's got you spaced Cap,” said Clint sauntering over, “the phone insult your mother?”

Steve stared at him, then shook his head coming back to himself. “Gather the team,” he instructed the archer, “I need to see T’Challa.”

“What's going on,” asked Clint in alarm, but his question fell on deaf ears as Steve was already long gone.

* * *

 

Tony enjoyed having Persephone around, the goddess was charming with a cutting wit and good humor. He didn't mind her husband either, the man had a large presence, but was one of the sweetest people the genius had ever encountered. For a god of the underworld the guy was pretty chill and pro life.

Then there were Hera, Zeus, and Poseidon. He didn’t like them and if the subtle faces Loki made at them were any indication his husband didn’t like them either. For one, Zeus kept hitting on him. Two, Poseidon kept whining about the pollution of the Earth’s oceans, which was a big issue, but he wouldn’t shut up about it and brought it back up regardless of the topic of discussion. And finally there was Hera, the goddess would have been pleasant if not for all her glaring at him and the not so veiled threats. It was not Tony’s fault Zeus was a tool.

With a sigh the genius looked towards Hades, who shrugged at him clearly used to the way his family acted. Which made Tony very happy the rest of the Greek Pantheon didn’t come by for a surprise visit as well. If they had, he shuddered at the thought.

* * *

 

Thor had received a letter via raven nearly a week ago from Asgard, but hadn’t opened for fear that it was possibly a summunce back to his own realm from his father. So he did what any good young man with a healthy fear of their father would do. He ignored it and pretended it wasn’t there, instead choosing to venture with his lovely Jane Foster.

However, all good things must come to an end and his did in the form of a nosy Darcy Lewis and an urgent phone message passed along by Jane. The two things happening almost simultaneously.

First his lover burst into the room looking frantic, worry written all over her pretty face, then Darcy had let out an absurdly high pitched shriek from behind him.

“Thor, Tony Stark is missing/married your dad,” they both said at once. He blinked. Friend Tony was missing. Friend Tony had married his father. His Shield brother was now his queen, was a part of his family, was his new… Mother?

The thunderer stood very still for a moment trying to process what he’d just been told. His face went threw an array of different emotions, confusion, disgust, rage, then nausea, and back to confusion. “What,” he heard Jane ask Darcy.

“Yeah,” said the intern waving around Thor’s letter. “Sif wrote a letter telling Thor all about his dad’s marriage to ‘The Man of Iron.” The young brunette shook her head. “Dude, your dad totally married Tony freaking Stark!”

Thor passed out.


	4. Surprises All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen elsewhere and Tony gets two surprises. Well only one counts as a surprise, but it ain't a good one.

Thor landed before the Avengers with nary a greeting. He had been talking to Jane who filled him in on what had happened between his Shield brothers during his absence. It made the god upset, but he decided to ask his friends about their ‘Civil War’ some other time, the more pressing issue being that Tony was in Asgard.

“That’s Thor,” exclaimed a man the god had never met before. He was wearing a funny looking suit and vibrating with excitement. “You’re Thor!” Beside him was another unfamiliar man dressed in  a suit reminiscent of a feline standing perfectly still face turned away to focus on Steven.

The blond man was talking- arguing- with a red headed woman Thor knew to be miss Potts. He wondered how long the two had been at it, but a look around the room told him that it had been a while. “Steven,” bellowed the god drawing the man’s attention.

“Thor,” said Steven stepping away from miss Potts to greet him. “I’m glad you made it, we may need you to talk to pi-,” Thor cut him off.

“You need not search any further for the Man of Iron,” said the thunderer, handing his letter over to the good Captain whose face fell in confusion as he took it from him.

“Thor wh-,”

“Just read the letter Steven.” His voice brooked no room for argument and the super soldier read over the letter, the confusion on his face deepening. When he finished, Thor watched him re-read the letter again, then again for good measure. 

“What’s it say Steve,” asked Natasha moving to peer over his shoulder. Giving her a moment to also read it over, the god watched as she just rose an eyebrow.

“Well,” demanded Clint as miss Potts also moved to read his letter over. Her face was carefully blank, before she turned her eyes on Thor. 

“You’ll bring him back.” It wasn’t a question. He shrugged his massive shoulders, if his father was true in his care for Tony, the god did not think the mortal would be returning, but he wasn’t about to tell her that, so he just nodded his head. 

“I will do my best miss Potts.” And really what else could he say to her?

* * *

 

Tony had been walking through the gardens with Persephone when he felt eyes on him, but when he turned around no one was there.

“What’s the matter Tony,” his companion asked also turning around to see where he was looking at.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” replied Tony shaking his head and smiling at the goddess with a self deprecating smile, “I suppose I’m just being paranoid.” Persephone frowned at him before narrowing her eyes and looking back out at their surroundings.

“Maybe we should head back inside Tony.” The goddess tugged on his arm to pull back along the path they’d came from. “You were attacked not long ago and the assailants that got away may be hoping to catch you unawares.”

The billionaire shook his head again, “We should stay and finish our walk, I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to attack me while I’m out with you.”

The goddess let her lips tug up into a small smile as she looked down fondly at the mortal. “True, they’d fear the wrath my husband would wrought upon them,” she said with a dreamy giggle.

Tony chuckled, “Well yes,” he said, but then leveled her with a look, “but I was talking about how it’d be foolish to attack you.” Persephone giggled again, but there was an edge to it betraying what a truly foolish course of action such an act would be. Note: Do not mess with the Queen of The Underworld. Ever!

“Indeed,” spoke a voice from behind them startling Tony. The two turned around to see both Hades and Loki walking towards them. “My wife is quite the fierce adversary,” finished the Lord of The Underworld as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. “People have this odd re-imagining of me as a villain, but if anyone were to be labeled ‘the villain’ it’d be this minx right here.”

Tony smiled happy in the face of the two gods happiness. It was odd, he mused to himself, that he could stomach other people's happiness now, when before it had left a bitter taste in his mouth because their happiness had somehow cost his own. He looked to Loki, it was this god he had to thank for it.

His husband caught his glance and twitched his Odin mouth at him in a smile, which on the All-Father’s face meant he was practically beaming. Tony felt his heart clench a bit wishing to see it on Loki’s real face someday. With a sigh he moves to take a step towards his husband, but pauses to briefly as a yawn tears it’s way past his lips.

Observing this Loki takes a step forward, the mischief god wrapping an arm around the genius’ waist and pulling him flush against himself. Tony’s heart fluttered. “It was truly a treat to have you both over today,” began his husband, “and I’m sure Tony can agree, but it’s about time for us to retire for the night.”

“Of course,” replied Hades with a polite smile, then to his wife, “Persephone?”

The goddess looked over at them and, stepping out from her husband's arms, ran a hand through Tony’s hair affectionately. “It was a pleasure to meet you Tony,” she said to him, then looking up to lock eyes with Loki, “Let it be known you fall under my protection.”

“Mine as well,” chimed in Hades, who also moved forward to run a hand through the genius’ hair as well. Not exactly sure what was going on with all the petting, but going off the word ‘protection’ and the awed surprise Loki let slip Tony guessed it was all okay. And with a round of goodbyes and promises to visit them in the underworld, the two gods left to collect the rest of their family to head home.

 

“What was with the petting,” asked Tony later as he and Loki settled into their chambers for the night, his mind buzzing with curiosity.

“They were weaving traces of their power into your aura,” replied the god as he folded Tony into his chest. Sleep began to make a bid for the genius’ attention. “Other gods, and some of the more powerful sorcerers of the universe, will be able to perceive this and know you are under their protection.”

“Oh,” said Tony now barely holding off from falling asleep, “have you woven yer aura with me too?”

“I can’t,” replied Loki, but the billionaire had fallen asleep before he heard the answer.

* * *

 

Loki stared at Tony’s sleeping face beside him the next day as the sun shone in from the window and just barely grazed the edge of his face as if not daring to wake the genius. Since day one of the man’s capture Loki had been waking up like that, taking time every morning to commit the billionaires features to memory. It pleased him to no end that Tony hadn’t protested at all to sharing a bed, and in fact seemed to relish in their closeness.

And it was as Loki began to think he could wake that way every morning that an urgent banging came from his chamber doors, cutting through the silence and waking Tony in a panic. The mortals breaths were short and choppy, his body shook with minute tremors, and a whimper fell from his lips as wide unseeing eyes scanned over there room.

Cursing Loki ignored the door and drew Tony into his arms, rubbing circles into his back to calm him down. The god had seen this happen before, but unlike previous times he’d come across the man this way his touch was welcome. He thanked the norns for their small mercies.

Eventually the banging stopped and Tony settled enough to give him a look that said, ‘no we’re not going to talk about it,’ which was fair Loki supposed all things considered. After all, Tony was only in Asgard because he kidnapped him. “You should’ve gotten the door,” said Tony, with a sly smile on his face, “now whoever it was is going to think we were going at it.”

Loki blinked. “Going at what?”

Tony laughed for a good few seconds, before replying. “Sex, Loki, whoever that was probably thinks we were having sex.” Loki cocked his head to the side and gave the other man a considering look, raking his gaze over his body.

“Hm, well then perhaps we should truss you up a bit so you look the part,” said Loki already leaning into the man’s personal space. He had reached the end of his metaphorical rope days ago and decided that if any opportunity presented itself to touch the other man in any way other than platonic, he’d take it. This was, he told himself, one such opportunity.

He was about to press his lips to Tony’s when the banging at the door returned. “My lord, prince Thor has returned and is quite adamantly requesting your presence!” Loki growled under his breath and cast his eyes at Tony who was looking just a bit shocked. Hm, to soon then, the god sighed to himself pushing away from his husband to get out of bed and settle into his disguise.

If the genius wasn’t ready he would not force him. Still though he wanted something, so leaning in again he planted a kiss to the other man’s forehead and smiled at him, before leaving to deal with Thor. As he left he heard Tony mumble behind him something about heart attacks and stupid gods.

* * *

 

Tony groaned and threw himself back on the bed. Loki had almost kissed him. Did he want Loki to kiss him? He’d never given the idea any kind of thought, though now his mind was flooding with all kinds of things they could be doing. They were married after all.

With a groan the genius decided it best to not dwell on it for now. If a more physical component were added to the mix then, that’d be that. If not, same difference.

Getting out of bed he quickly padded over to his closet and picked out something to wear that Loki might approve of, something form fitting and sleeveless. Then popping over to their bathroom he freshened up and made sure he was presentable before following after his husband. Stepping out into the hall Tony heard someone call out for him and a sense of dread overtook him. It couldn’t be?

Turning very slowly around the billionaire came face to face with one tall blond super soldier. “Hey there Cap,” he said backing away a bit, “what brings you to Asgard?”


	5. A Trip to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has deep thoughts and Steve is a bit of an ass.

\-------------------Arrival on Asgard---------------------

 

The trip to Asgard had been disconcerting, it felt like getting the serum all over again. Like he was being ripped apart and pieced back together, but the outcome was the same as the original product. Then there was the whole thing with the Bifrost being broken, well mostly broken. Apparently the bridge had been worked on in Thor's absence, so while traveling by it was hard it was no longer as complicated as it used to be.

Meeting Heimdall was... not pleasant. The large man seemed to dislike him on sight. In fact a lot of people seemed to simultaneously hate his guts, while also offering praise for his prowess in battle. And looking to Thor provided no answers as the prince just shrugged his shoulders and beckoned him to follow along. 

It wasn't to long after that he heard someone bellow, "Thor," and had him turning around, moving into a defensive posture. However, the thunderer just waved him off, before running to meet whoever half way. 

"Volstagg," said Thor as he slapped the back of a rather large and rotund man with red hair, "it has been too long! Where are the others?" 

The man,Volstagg, gestured behind him towards the large palace they'd been heading towards. "They are trying to help locate some individuals that attacked the Queen, some odd nights ago." 

"Tony was attacked," exclaimed Steve focusing more firmly on the larger man, who shot him an annoyed look, but waved off his concern. 

"Aye," he said, "but there is no need to worry. No one has tried anything since and the search is being implemented on the behest of Lady Persephone." 

The Captain watched as Thor blinked shaking his head slightly in wonder. "What care does the Lady of The Underworld have with the Man of Iron?" Which was something Steve wanted to know too, that, and who was this Persephone woman. Someone Tony had slept with? He was married! 

Volstagg merely beamed at them and started laughing as if Thor had said something funny. "Since the Queen's reception you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who hasn't been charmed by the man," replied Volstagg, "In fact, even Fandral is a bit taken with the mortal. Spends a lot of  his free time mooning after him. Sif's had to give'm a few knocks to the head to keep him from doing something he'd regret." This was said with good humor, but the news only served to make both Steve and Thor tense up. 

How were they going to rescue Tony if apparently the majority of Asgard wanted him to stay?

"He was the one to start fixing up the Bifrost," Volstagg continued on in his joyous manner, "not by himself mind, but damn near. Our forgers are inspired by him, and some were thinking of taking him to Svartalfheim." 

"What's in Svartsheim," asked Steve. Neither god replied, so he took  a breath and trudged on. "Anyway, that's all good, but we came to speak to Odin." Thor went more tense and Volstagg shot him another annoyed look. And yes Steve understood he was ruining the reunion of two friends, but they needed to talk to Odin and get Tony out of there. Who knew what the genius would get into if left there for longer and he didn't want another Ultron situation.

"The All-Father is currently in his bed chamber."

"Then can we talk to Tony then." It wasn't a question and by the way the larger man seemed to bristle he knew it wasn't either. Thor gave him a withering look. 

"Queen Tony is also in their bed chamber." This gave Steve pause as a pang of sympathy and something else shot through him for Tony and his predicament.

* * *

 

Thor gave Steven an assessing look as they both followed Volstagg to the palace. True when they’d first met he’d been quite fond of the man, finding his unfamiliarity with Midgard relatable to himself. They both had much to learn if they were to acclimate to their new surroundings. 

However, as the case may be, the good Captain showed a certain resistance at learning certain things, proclaiming them wrong or unjust. Thor thought it reasonable at the time, he’d only been out the ice for almost two years and holed up in Shield for most of it. But as time progressed it became apparent that it was more an unwillingness to let go of the past. 

And people can say what they want of the thunderer, but Thor could be rather astute at times. In any case despite that, the man was charismatic and tales of Captain America were even popular on Asgard as a tale that proved even Midgardians could produce mighty warriors. So like everyone else he found himself deferring to Steven on the battlefield  as well as in other instances he later found himself regretting. 

Before embarking with Steven to Asgard, he’d had a rather informative talk with miss Potts about Anthony and some truths came to light he wasn’t sure how to face. For example, after the creation of Ultron he’d choked his step-mother as if he were solely responsible for it’s making, but Bruce had been there too. Furthermore there was that bit he hadn’t known and was not eager to verify. 

That Wanda had given Anthony the idea for Ultron after messing with his head. The young witch was, after all, quite obvious in her feelings of hate for the Man of Iron. Had joined a faction of Hydra to facilitate her revenge without regard for possible loss of life. She’d even joined Ultron until he’d threatened the world as a whole. 

Yet somehow Anthony was ladened with full blame for the entire situation. Why? Why was it so easy to write him off as a catalyst for everything that went wrong? Anthony defies an order that saves more lives than lives lost at only the personal risk of himself and yet he is wrong to have done so in every situation. It unnerved Thor to think he’d fallen prey to such thinking, that as he thought this the rest of the Avengers still laid blame at his feet, that he was only giving this due thought because the man in question was now his mother. 

_You’ll bring him back_ , miss Potts had said, but Thor after talking to Volstagg wasn’t even sure if he’d try.

* * *

  

When Steve and Thor got to the palace they immediately headed towards a large space with a throne sat up on a high platform. It looked intimidating. The super soldier hoped the thunderer’s father and king was less so, though considering they were there to take away his new… Queen he didn’t see their interaction going well. 

He turned to look at Volstagg who had lagged behind them and was now joined by three others. A woman with long brunette hair adorned in armor he thought would get along with Natasha, A tall blond with a cock sure grin wearing tight leather, but also adorned in armor, and a man who was only somewhat shorter with coal black hair and a neutral expression also in armor. 

Thor followed his gaze, face splitting in a grin, “Steven, these two men are Hogun and Fandral of the warriors three and the Lady Sif, she is far more fearsome than all combined.” The god moved towards them and embraced his friends in what Steve imagined would be a bone crushing hug if he’d tried that with one of the team. 

“Happy to see you received my letter,” said the woman, Sif, to Thor, “Though you are a bit late to be delivering well wishes on the joyous union.” She rose an eyebrow, “But your demeanor and the man behind you tell me that’s not what you're here for.” 

“Aye, Sif,” began Thor nervously, “I have come to exchange words with my father.” 

“Are you not pleased with the news of his remarriage?”

“Surely not,” said the blond, not Thor, but Fandral, “Who would not be pleased to see their king  tied to someone of Tony’s caliber?”

“Thor,” asked Volstagg. 

The god sighed, “Please just send for my father.” As he said this movement just out Steve’s peripheral vision caught his attention. A man in full armor, part of a line up of identical looking men in armor, slipped from the hall. Assuming he was leaving to carry out Thor’s request, the super soldier slipped away to follow after him.

* * *

 

 ----------------------Present---------------------------

 

Steve watched as an aged looking man in gold armor left a room to leave with the guard he’d followed. Then stepping forward he stood outside the room wondering if he should knock. If Tony was even inside, but that question was soon answered when the door began to open, forcing him to take a few steps back to avoid being struck, and Tony walked out.

“Tony,” he exclaimed, happy to see the genius. 

Slowly the other man turned to face him, “Hey there Cap, what brings you to Asgard?” 

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, how like Tony to make light of his situation, “I’m here to bring you home. Everyone’s worried about you.” 

“Really,” Tony asked in a bubbly voice that kind of weirded him out, “To whom and what home are you referring?”

“The Avengers,” he replied obviously, “and Pepper, back on Earth.”

“Oh, so the people who left me to become fugitives of the law, and Pepper whose been ignoring me for months,” said the genius, still in that bubbly voice, “Should I even ask about Rhodey? Or was he not part of the aforementioned group of people who supposedly want me back.” 

Steve wanted to pull his hair out, of course Tony was still hung up on the ‘Civil War,’ of course the man would hold a grudge. “Tony,” he began reproachfully, “you’re being childish. Pl-,” 

“I’m being childish,” asked the billionaire indignantly, “This from the man who went boy crazy and pretty much told a hundred and seventeen different countries to go fuck themselves.” Tony leveled him with a look of betrayed loathing and the super soldier had to keep himself from flinching. 

“Tony you can’t stay in Asgard,” he said with a sigh, holding up his hands in a placating manner, “you can’t just run away from your problems and  become king-.” 

“Queen,” the genius interrupted, “I’m Queen of Asgard.” 

“-of Asgard,” he pressed on as if he hadn’t been cut off, “Are you so determined to run away from everything you’re going to stay married to Odin? An alien god king you didn’t know before coming here?” 

The genius glared at him. “What’s this really about Cap,” Tony asked, “because it sure as hell can’t be that you or any of the others miss me.” 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m aware that things are bad right now Tony,” he sighed, “and I would be lying if I said I was over you trying to kill Bucky and sell us out to the government.” He waited and watched as Tony’s eyes went cold and his lips flattened into a thin line, “But that isn’t what we’re talking about. I want to know if you’re running away?” 

“Do you really think I’d just run away from my problems Rogers?” Tony cocked his head to the side quizzically, “Do you really think I’d just leave and let Ross manage things with the accords,” his voice went flat and his eyes glazed over with a sort of melancholy, “Stark men are made of Iron, we don’t run away from our problems.” The billionaire blinked, then tacked on in empty humor, “we drown them in alcohol.”

“So you’re planning to let us bring you home?” 

Tony burst out laughing, loud almost hysterical gales echoing through the cavernous empty halls. “No,” he said, “no, I’m staying here for the time being.” 

“You just said-” 

“That I wasn’t running away. I’m not, I’m just in the middle of perfecting transrelm communications. When you get back to Midgard tell Pepper to be expecting a call from me.” Tony went to walk away, but Steve caught him by the arm. “Let go Rogers.” 

“No Tony, I can’t just let you stay here! It’s clear they must’ve done something t-,” 

“Is there a problem here majesty?” 

Steve glanced over his shoulder and saw it was the tall blond from the warriors three. He’d forgotten the name already. 

“Nope,” Tony replied popping the P and wiggling his arm free of his grasp, “The Captain was just expressing his concern over my well being.” 

“Really,” said the blond moving to stand beside Tony, “Then the captain and I have something in common.”

“This doesn’t concern you,”  tried Steve, “we’re talking about something that doesn’t affect you.”

The blond only smiled. “That’s where you’re wrong captain, anything having to do with the queen has to do with me,” he said, “and transrelm communications sounds like it’d be of concern to everyone.” 

Steve was getting annoyed, hands clenching at his sides, and posture becoming tense. Tony peered between the two biting his lip and the super soldier watched as the blond's gaze briefly diverted to watch the action. “Okay, how about we all take deep breaths and calm down bef-,” 

Before Steve could think better of it he brought up a fist and landed a clear punch across the other blond’s face. Tony face palmed.

The situation further devolved from there.

* * *

  

It was apparent to Loki the moment he stepped into the throne room that Thor did not know what he planned to say. His brother just stood there fidgeting uncharacteristically, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Even after Loki had seated himself the thunderer looked at a loss for words, not that it bothered Loki. No he was happy to see his brother troubled for once and it amused him greatly that it was over his union with Tony. 

If only he genius were there with him, which lead to an interesting question. Where was Tony? It should not have taken the genius long to get ready and follow after him to meet with Thor. He was sure his brother floundering about trying to puzzle out their relationship would have amused the genius. So, Where was he? 

“Father,” Thor spoke drawing his attention back to the blond, “how is it that you came to have feelings for friend Anthony?” He appeared to be rather disgusted by the whole notion, his face taking on a vague greenish hue. Was such news that one's father marrying one of his beloved Shield brothers so repulsive? Loki wondered if the other god would throw up. 

“It is not your place to question my motivations Thor,” said the lie smith fixing his brother with a harsh stare. 

“I am aware father,” pleaded Thor, “but, I can’t understand. You were so very against my coupling with Jane as she was from Midgard, and yet you-,” 

“Took on a Midgardian lover,” drawled Loki, “I too, am aware of my actions, but your Jane is not the Man of Iron. What feats of heroism or battle prowess has the woman shown?” 

“She displayed great focus in the heat of battle and was key to my success in defeating the elves,” Thor shot back hotly to defend his lady love. Loki wanted to roll his eyes. 

“And the contributions of your deceased brother had nary to do with it?” He was truly curious as to how Thor would respond, and it would not have hurt to continue on this line of conversation. The more they veered away from Tony and courting Tony, the less holes could be poked in his farce. After all everyone was too enamoured with his husband to question the ‘Why’ behind his being chosen as queen. 

Some present in the room snorted, but were shushed by Thor fixing them in a steely glare that would’ve done the real Odin, and the Midgardian by the name Fury, very proud. “My brothers sacrifice was- Loki did not deserve-,” the thunder paused to take a breath, calming himself. “My brother fought valiantly at my side to avenge our mother, but ultimately surcame to his rage and need for revenge.” 

Loki hm-ed at this. So that was how his actions had been interpreted, yes he had been upset, and yes he quite adored the woman he thought to be his mother, but he would never lay down his life for a place that  was not his home. For a people who would shun him for his love of magic, a father who ignored him, and a brother who was too self absorbed to realize he was hurting him. If anything Loki had thought his act had come across as a man who had accepted death over confinement and chose to die in combat, though he supposed Thor’s interpretation painted him in a better light. 

Thor took another breath, “Enough of Loki, I came to speak with you of Anthony.” 

No derailing the conversation then, “Very well.”

“You came to have feelings for Anthony how?” 

Loki scratched his beard in deep thought, trying to come up  with an explanation that wasn’t overly convoluted and could not be refuted later. It was rather difficult, there were so many possibilities and yet they were all rubbish as he could not see Odin doing or carrying out any of them. Kidnapping one’s wife was one thing, not to much to hem and haw at, but the tale of how one gradually fell for another was often asked after and reiterated many times to countless others.

Lucky for Loki the universe prioritized theatrical dramatics over all else, because not even a minute after Thor posed the question a guard burst into the room looking one part mildly annoyed and one part anxious. 

“Sire,” said the guard, “Queen Tony is requesting your presence outside your bed chambers. There is a bit of an incident happening.” 

Loki quickly rose to his feet, “Has he been harmed?”

The guard's eyes bulged, “No Highness, the queen remains thankfully unharmed.” That’s about the time he sees Thor look around. 

“Where are Steven and Fandral?” 

“I’m afraid they are the incident,” replied the guard, “The Midgardian, Steven, had grabbed the queen and refused to let go when the queen asked. The-,” That was all Loki needed to hear before storming from the throne room. If one of them managed to hurt Tony with their reckless actions he’d be collecting their penance in blood.

* * *

  

Trailing behind Odin, Thor shuddered in fear as an odd bone chilling chuckle from ahead reached his ears. He prayed Anthony be unharmed, lest he lose two friends that day.

_You’ll bring him back,_ Miss Potts’ voice echoed in his mind. 

He hadn’t reached a conclusion.


	6. A Brother of Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villains introduction and a Greek intervention.

After the punch landed things went still for a few moments and Tony was concerned for how things were going to turn out. For one the two blonds had completely different fighting styles, while both were more than capable of fighting without weapons, Cap tended to fight primarily with his shield relying on fists and brute strength when needed, and Fandral prefered swordplay, cutting and hacking away at his opponents, though he had been assured on multiple occasions that the god, by said god himself, was well versed in all manners of combat. Thinking back on it Tony thought it might be a good idea to bring up Fandral's blatant interest in him to his husband, Loki strûck him as pretty chill, but even the god of mischief had his limits.

 

Shaking his head Tony observed as the stillness shattered, Fandral pushing him back as he brought his head back before slamming it forward against Steve's. The super soldier stumbled back in surprise, cast a glance towards Tony, who was being wrangled back by some guards, then charged forward. Tony face palmed dragging his hand down his face in exasperation. 

 

The super soldier aimed another hit towards Fandral's face, but the god caught him by the arm and twisted Steve around before shoving him face first into the ground. Once on the ground Steve pushed himself up while simultaneously executing a sweep kick that knocked the god over. Maneuvering behind the god the super soldier then grabbed ahold of the back of Fandral's shirt halting his descent, the god twisted around yanking free and aimed a hit into the super soldiers side that sent him flying back a few feet. Tony was reminded of fights he'd witnessed while still in college, back then he'd found the drama to be amusing, less so as he got older, and not at all in the present. 

 

Looking rather pissed, Steve charged at the god again feinting a hit towards the other blonde's shoulder, before shifting subtly and catching him in the face. The god barely budged, grabbing the super soldier by the forearm he jerked the lumbering man to the side slamming him into the door that led to Tony and Loki's bed chamber. The engineer didn't know what the door was made of, but it hadn't splintered when it got three tons of Patriotism slammed against it, if anything the door had dealt more damage to the spangled man than Fandral. In fact , Tony was sure that if his life were a cartoon Steve would be seeing stars right then, the blonds face looked vacant and confused like he couldn't quite find the will to focus yet, which sucked for him since the god didn't seem to be done with him yet.

 

Fandral yanked Steve back before slamming him forward again into the door. The fact that the super soldier seemed to be out of it not even registering to him, concerned Tony thought it was about time to call things to a quit. Turning to a guard the billionaire was about to ask if they would interfere, but the universe in it's unfathomable wisdom had suddenly decided that his life needed more drama. So in the middle of all the commotion, Fandral trying to forcefully introduce Steve to a door, the guards gasping and shrieking in surprise, he disappeared.

 

And such was the life of Tony Stark, kidnapping magnet. 

 

He wondered if he should make cards. 

 

Tony was fine, he'd re-appeared in a rather lavish looking room that, despite it's lush decor, had absolutely no doors, windows, discernible ventilation, or tech. Pretty much no obvious means of escape or communication, but again, he was fine, he promised. Though if he were to be honest the room wasn't as great as where his husband had put him in when he kidnapped him two weeks and some days ago, however he was willing to cut his current kidnapper some slack since not everyone could be King of Asgard.

 

The billionaire sighed, when Loki found out he was missing he didn't imagine that going over well. At all. If mothers turned into bears when people messed with their kids then Loki turned into a dragon and it helped noone that his husband, if he saw it fit, could really become a freaking dragon or whatever was really terrifying to an Aesir. And keep in mind this was just if people messed with him, they had yet to catch his remaining two assailants, but the two in custody, well the rumor circulating was a bit to gory and cruel for Tony to want to think about. His feelings on the fact that Loki saw whatever he did as acceptable punishment for someone who hurt him, well, that left him feeling warm in a way he hadn't felt since his aunt Peggy, Jarvis and Ana and it was something he rather not think to deeply on.

 

Tony sighed again, then jumped five feet in the air when a tall blond man who looked vaguely like Thor appeared before him with an exclamation of, "Anthony," before sweeping him up into a hug. "It pleases me that you were so open to seeing me, how was your trip here?" The genius gasped for air, what was with the Aesir and bear hugs? Did they not understand how breathing worked, or was it some sort of contest whenever they met up? Who could squeeze the life out of the other?

 

"Your mind," said the not quite Thor look alike as he dropped him, "it wanders Anthony. Of what do you think?" 

 

"Nothing worth repeating out loud," said Tony twisting and turning to stretch out the chinks in his muscles from the bear hug.

 

"Mm," hummed Not-Quite-Thor, "And your trip here, it was pleasant?" Vibrant blue eyes met with Tony's brown and for an instant the genius was frozen, he felt a pressure pushing against his mind. Something angry and unhinged trying to claw it's way into his head. He probably wouldn't have even noticed if not for the familiarity of it thanks to Wanda.

 

Wanda had made him accustomed to such... “feeling.” Just because the team forgave her, no one blaming her for Ultron or holding her responsible for pretty much any and everything she'd done that they knew of, did not mean she was willing to let go of the grudge she held against him. So without anyone noticing the young witch played many tricks on his mind. For instance, convincing him he was back in Afghanistan, that he never left, and that his current life was a delusion he'd made himself to feel better. Why else would he be living with Captain America, a man whose shadow Tony had always been cast under growing up?

 

Another trick was that he never made it back through the portal, that he was trapped and slowly dieing alone in the void of space, the worst however, was when she conjured "ghosts", Jarvis bringing him a midnight snack, Ana asking after his day, aunt Peggy exclaiming in excitement about how brilliant he'd become and how proud she was, then their were his parents. The conjured "ghosts" of his parents never paid him any mind, or if they did it was always a dismissive, 'that's nice' from his mother and a derisive scoff from his father as he made his ghostly way through Tony's workshop.

 

Despite that Wanda was a good kid so long as your name didn't have Stark attached to the end of it. The thought made Tony laugh, guess Pepper really dodged a bullet, he mused darkly, before shaking his head and focusing again on the clawing anger trying to pry it's way into his head . It was unsuccessful, unlike Wanda and her anger the anger of the alien presence had no fissures it could slip through. "Sure the few milliseconds it took for you to abduct me were very pleasant," Tony replied with a bit of bite as he fought to keep his emotions from his face.

 

Not-Quite-Thor looked stunned, blinking his eyes rapidly as he stared at the engineer. His mouth twisted into an annoyed frown reminiscent of his husbands, then twisted into a maniacal grin. “Nothing gets past you does it Anthony,” he purred, “you think you're being cute, maybe even clever.” Not-Quite-Thor started laughing, “For as much time you've spent in Asgard you still have no real understanding of the intricacies of magic, for example, the transportation spell I used to get you here.”

 

“What are getting at,” Tony asked not liking where Not-Quite-Thor was going with this.

 

“I'm dead Anthony,” the blond said flippantly, “however I exist outside Helheim in a dimension of my own creation.” He gripped Tony by his shoulders and pulled him in close, “I am unable to interact well with being outside my dimension but recently I've found a way to not only interact, but influence people on the outside.”

 

“That's great,” Tony said deadpan, “but what's any of that have to do with me?”

 

Not-Quite-Thor stared at Tony a moment before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Anthony, do you happen to have affections for another?" 

 

"I-,"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Persephone was just about to snap at her sister in law when she felt something tug at the edges of her consciousness. Tony, she thought worriedly as she sprang to her feet and looked around for her husband. He was standing at the far edge of the room talking with his brothers, his eyes caught hers confirming what they both felt. The genius was in danger.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Not-Quite-Thor seemed to have some sort of control over the genius and Tony found himself staring helplessly at the blond trying to fight the words that were threatening to spill from his mouth. He wasn’t sure what the blond had to gain by the answer to his question, but the engineer was determined not to give it. Something was telling him the Aesir already knew the answer somehow anyway, how he didn't know, but he knew magic was involved.

 

“It's none of your damn business,” he hissed with difficulty. Whatever Not-Quite-Thor was doing to him made it hard not to just resist giving in. Despite the difficulty of it, Tony took a moment to reflect on how Wanda’s messing with him actually helped fortify his mental barriers… Somewhat, but it was enough.

 

Oh, how he loved irony. Was it irony?

 

“How are you,” the blond shook his head, “it matters not, for I already know the answer.” He released his grip on the billionaire and gave him a bizarrely pleasant smile, “But your own admission would have made this knowledge so much the sweeter, like a tragedy.”

 

Not-Quite-Thor paced around him, then stopped, “Would you like to know who I am?”

 

“I honestly could not possibly care any less.”  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Persephone, after rallying her husband, went off back to her Underworld domain to root through his things as he stood behind her warily, waiting for her to clue him in on her plan. “What are you looking for?”

 

“That damned eye you stole from the fates,” she snapped in frustration and urgency.

 

Hades rose an eyebrow, “The eye you moved from my chest some days ago to put on display in our dining hall?”

 

Persephone stopped what she was doing and wirld around to face her smug looking husband. “I did no such thing,” she raged before going back to her searching. She really needed that eye, typically, or at least what should be typical, when one infused a loved one with a bit of their own aura it allowed them to hone in on the person when they were in trouble so assistance could be given in some form. However, the queen found herself unable to get a location on her mortal and it was making her a bit panicky.

 

Behind her she heard footsteps leaving the room and grunted, her husband could be so- just so at times! It was irritating, but it was a good thing since it meant he tempered her when she got a bit to manic. 

 

Damn it! Where the hell was that eye?

 

Sometime later she heard footsteps coming up behind her. “Darling,” said Hades, “is this the eye your looking for?”

 

Turning around the queen narrowed her eyes at the jewel looking eye held up in his hand. There was a moment of silence where she thought for of nothing more than slapping the tiny smug smile from off his face. It passed quickly though and she lunged at him, taking the eye from his hand and holding it up in victory, “I knew it was here!”

 

Hades rose his eyebrows. “Shut up,” hissed Persephone as she quickly put the eye to her head and focused on finding Tony. It took a moment and made her dizzy with exhaustion, but she found him. How had he gotten himself sucked into another dimension? She'd worry about it later. “Dear,” she wheezed weakly reaching out a hand to her darling husband.

 

The man sighed, but clasped her out reaching hand all the same. Good, she would need both their strength to teleport Tony from that dimension to their own in the Underworld. “Ready,” she asked waiting for Hades to nod his assent.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Baldr, my name is Baldr prince of Asgard, younger brother of Thor.”

 

Tony sighed, “What were you getting at before about your spell?” He ignored the reveal, because at this point his life had been reduced to a damn soup opera with secret family members and sudden twists. 

 

Baldr proceeded to stare at him some more, then smiled apologetically, “It took longer than it felt to bring you here, but alas it seems our time is about to cut short.” 

 

Quicker than Tony could dodge Baldr lunged forward and put a hand clear through Tony’s abdomen, “Give those Greek pests my regards my dearest Anthony.”

 

Tony’s world faded to black.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

When Persephone saw Tony appear in front of them, she was at first relieved to have pulled it off, then her eyes were drawn to the gaping hole in his stomach. “Tony,” she shrieked in fear when the genius fell over.

 

Damnit, if only they'd sensed something amiss sooner.

 

“My love,” Hades said in his king voice, “worry about why later, he needs our attention lest we welcome his soul to our domain,” he paused, “and my dear I fear time is not our side.”

 

Just looking at him she could see that her husband's assessment was true, for all the force it took to bring him there, the Underworld was no place for the living. The mortal was slipping away before her eyes. Dragging herself over to him she tried to help Hades heal the wound, but something about it was preventing treatment. Whoever had abducted him wanted to send them a message.

 

Well message delivered, if whoever the asshole was that abducted Tony wanted a war he or she got one. Though she'd only known him briefly Persephone would raise hell for the firing man in front of her… But first-  
“We need to put him stasis,” the goddess told her husband as he tried futilely to stop Tony from bleeding out.

 

“And then what? Keep him in stasis until we figure out what's preventing us from healing him,” Said Hades, “That could take lifetimes, mortal lifetimes.”

 

“You're right,” Persephone told her husband, then stealing another look at Tony, “So lets steal him an apple instead.”

“Persephone-,”

 

The queen met her king’s eyes unashamed, “A golden apple.”

 

Hades sighed, “And when everyone starts to notice that he's stopped aging, that he heals faster?”

 

“They'll thank us.” Hades looked ready to protest again, “Loki will thank us.”

 

Silence. “You've noticed.”

 

She scoffed, “Of course, I'm not blind.”

 

Hades let loose another sigh, “We'll go ahead then.” He started to weave the spell putting Tony into stasis. “You are aware of the horrible backlash once their secret gets out?”

 

“Who cares,” throughs out Persephone blithely, “they are our friends and Tony is ours, let them try something, I dare them.”

 

Hades just hm’s as he continues his spell work. “Why do I love you again?”

 

The goddess gives him a look, “Because you love it when I raise hell?”

 

The god smiles, “That must be it!”  
@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

A week.

 

Tony had already been gone a week, taken from in front of two prize fighters and a group of guards who couldn't do the only thing he'd actually asked of them. Loki was livid. His Tony was missing!

 

“Father-,”

 

Loki’s head snapped towards Thor and growled, “ If not for your decision to bring self righteous fool my queen would be with us. Your new mother Thor.”

 

The thunders bowed his head in misery. If not for that self righteous prick Tony would have been at his side, whatever magic took him he could have no doubt interrupted. Instead his lo- Tony had been held up by a man to stupid to realize he was jealous. A man who'd tossed aside the billionaire’s good will and giving nature to chase down another. A man who apparently shunned the decision made by, according to Thor, 117 different countries that gave voice to a dawning concern.

 

They're heroes were to powerful, too self assured in their acts that they neglected the laws and the people of the countries they invaded in pursuit of “justice” and all that nonsense. And it was an invasion, they had no prior invitation to further their pursuits on foreign soil. No one even knew they were there until they were running around after the “bad guys” and causing property damage that Tony had to pay for.

 

Oh, and there was the other thing. Were theses Avengers, theses heroes, earth's mightiest, unable to provide for themselves? Thor often went on about Tony’s great hospitality and generosity, talking to the spangled man you'd think it was a given. Tony was rich and had the money to provide for them without worry of depleting his fortune, so why not let him do just that. After all, why would he mind?

 

The god shook his head in disgust, the Avengers, Thor’s shield brothers made the thunderer seem positively lovely by comparison. Keeping in mind he'd known Thor before his banishment that made him do a complete one eighty. Despite all the disbelief the mischief god had valid reasons for hating his brother on top of what was already known. 

 

“I apologize for Steven’s actions and the subsequent fallout,” said Thor, heads still bowed.

 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Raise your head Thor, this is not the time for wallowing and the Midgardians actions are not yours to apologize for.”

 

Just then the Midgardian in question walked into the room looking wrecked. Good, the god thought vindictively, maybe he'd finally made sense of his own insufferable feelings regarding Tony.

 

“Odin,” began the blond super soldier nervously, “I apologize for my earlier behavior, I threw the first hit and Fander? Just reacted.”

 

The god tilted his head to the side, “Regardless of the goings on of two dimwitted fighters, that is hardly the issue at present.” Honesty, was this man truly the leader of the Avengers? The man couldn't prioritize for shit! “The more pressing issue I wish to address is the fact my queen was taken in front of no less than twelve people. Despite the use of magic, not a one of you was able to detect the shift in atmosphere that comes from the use of teleportation magic.”

 

In hindsight the real Odin had seen no reason for his guards to be able to pick up on the subtle shift in the air when magic was used. Likely because he used it so frequently he hadn't wanted to give himself away. Well, now Loki was paying his abhorrent fathers price.

 

Truly the Norns despised him.

 

He wished he were still unstable, then he wouldn't care. Though on the other hand if such had been true he'd be dead. He'd lose either way. 

 

Still, a week they'd searched to no avail, using any and every thing they had at their disposal. They turned up nothing. Not a single thing to set them on the right path towards Tony.

 

“Your highness,” exclaimed Sif as she barreled into the room, “someone was seen skulking about by one of your stable hands. The intruder left this.” She passed him a small golden medal, on it was inscribed a brief message.

 

Worry not

 

Loki stared at the message for a moment before chucking it across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this in line st the airport, I will fix this chapter up when I get access to my laptop.
> 
> Sorry for the wait and hope you all enjoyed! 


	7. Restless Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has hope and Loki rants at Thor.

Tony was dreaming, but it wasn't a fitful rest, Persephone observed. The mortal seemed to be plagued by nightmares for not once during his stasis did he seem at peace. The queen wondered what demons tormented him.

  
The mortal had been with them for nearly ten days, on day four her husband had left to steal a golden apple. And though he failed, thwarted somehow by Heimdal, he'd managed to leave a gold medal telling the no doubt frantic Loki not to worry. She didn't see that going over well with the trickster though.

  
It was odd how she and her love were fond of the false king, but to be fair they'd not been fond of the real one. Odin was a man of great age and good ilk, however he was an unyielding man who put little value into others beyond his wife and Thor.

  
Once the king had been adventurous, cocky even. And why not? He was witty and a charmer, in fact, despite a lack for a love of mischief, he used to be much like Loki.

  
Regardless, as things stood now the god of mischief made a far better king. Since their last visit with the real Odin they'd been able to see improvements the younger god made. More were prospering under his rule, and honestly they just liked him better.

  
Then when he'd brought in Tony, it was as if all of Asgard had been waiting for the genius. Tony made things better, his quick wit and undeniable charm winning over the masses. The things he created, the ancient technologies he'd fixed, the man ought to be a god himself.

  
It was also quite easy to see Loki was hopelessly enamoured with the mortal. Persephone knew if anything ever happened to her, Hades would bring the heavens down and raise the earth in his anger and worry and she was very much sure Loki would do the same for his love.

And yet they hesitateted on whether they should give Tony the immortality granting fruit once they had it. On one hand he'd die or remain in stasis indefinitely, while on the other they would have forced him into an immortal life he didn't ask for. How would he react? They could not afford to make the wrong choice.

* * *

  
Baldr smirked, watching the Greeks fret over his dearest Anthony. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

  
"Father," came Thor's voice as the trickster paced about in front of his throne, freezing him for nary a second. "Perhaps it is a bad time, but I still wish to know how Anthony became so dear to you." Loki scoffed at his brother's audacity. His new mother/ sister in law was missing, but he still wished to know the details behind their entanglement.

"Why," he hissed at the thunderer, "why must you know how I became enamored with the Midgardian? What will you gain from this knowledge?"

Thor looked away for a moment before meeting Loki's eyes. "I feel I must determine if this union is beneficial to you. Father have you thought any on the brevity of Anthony's life? What of his life back on Midgard, do expect for him to part with it and devote his life and allegiance to Asgard," the blond paused, "Does he make you happy, or is this a way to get past mother's death?"

Loki ceased his pacing and held his brother's gaze. The trickster had never thought he'd see the day where Thor looked up to him humbly in concern. It was disconcerting and made his skin crawl.

"I admit to having never met the Man of Iron until I had him brought to Asgard," began Loki carefully, examining his brother's face for anything that hinted in violent direction. The thunderer only looked deeply confused.

"Then why," he questioned, "Why then, did you choose Anthony with so many available to you?"

Loki thought for a moment on what he should say, his brother had always been a closet romantic growing up so he figured his answer should be rather along those lines. "You often come home Thor with tales of your shield brothers and their heroics and always it has been the Man of Iron that has stood out among them," Loki paused to look off into the distance as if reminiscing.

"Father?"

"Anthony's genius should be immortalized," he said returning his gaze to his brother, surprised when he realized he'd spoken the truth. Shaking his head some he moved on, "Captain America is a great warrior, but his strength was given to him. He did not earn it, and from what I've seen of the man, he does not deserve it." Thor opened his mouth to protest, but was shut up by a fierce glare from Loki.

"The widow, is also a truly commendable member of your team, her and the Hawk man, but in the end anyone can be trained vigorously to reach their expertise, and there are those on Asgard and Midgard who may yet surpass them both." At this point Loki had to fight back a shudder, when the Hulk came to mind, "And finally your Hulk, he is chaos. He is a being with two souls tied to a single being in which he is the lesser. A man who is only let out when he can be of use. I pity him and the man he resides in."

"Father," exclaimed Thor in outrage, but Loki wasn't paying him any mind.

"Anthony made his suit, it was not given to him, it is not something another can accomplish with training, and he is simply himself." The mischief maker's eyes burned with quiet pride for his Tony. "Your friends, Thor, though impressive, do not and will never measure up to Anthony." Then he sighed, "It was your tales of his heroism and underestimated genius that made me choose Anthony for my bride Thor, my new queen. And coming to know him as I have these past weeks, I-," and here Loki truly paused, heart stopping, and eyes widening. "I love him."

Thor stared at him, searching his face for something, Loki didn't know what, but whatever it was made his brother sigh. "Very well," he said, then left Loki to contemplate his feelings.

When Thor was gone from sight and he was sure no one was around, the lie smith collapsed into his throne. "I love him," he whispered to the air, "I love Tony Stark."

* * *

  
Baldr smiled, that had been exactly what he was waiting for, and now all that was left was for the Greeks to complete their part. Then the real fun could begin.

* * *

  
Persephone teleported herself to the outskirts of Asgard, near the end of the Bifrost, before crossing carefully over it to speak with Heimdall. What she thought would be a difficult task was actually quite easy, what had once been a gaping chasm between the silent god's watch post and the rest of the realm was now a mostly passable bridge, if not a bit rickety. Did they really owe such repairs to a mortal man? Even if Tony was a genius, how could he comprehend such complex magics as that which made up the Bifrost? She vowed to ask him once he was no longer dying.

"Your highness," said the tall god, before she'd fully entered his post. Sometimes the way he just knew things irked her.

"Heimdall," she said, "I require a favor of you." She waited for him to give any indication that he was listening.

"Speak," he said turning just a bit in-perceptively to face her.

"I require something here from Asgard and I need you to turn your eyes away from me as I retrieve it."

"What you are asking of me-"

"It's for Tony," she pleaded. Heimdall remained silent, but it was clear he was considering it. She prayed that he would  not let his duty outweigh his emotional fondness for the short mortal. That because he knew now-

"I cannot help you," he spoke finally and the goddess hissed in anger.

"Heartless creature," she spat at him in anger, "I hope your end comes before your 'Ragnarok!'" Spinning away on her heals she took a step to return the way she came, but stopped at the gods' reply.

"If it comes to it, then I will shed tears for the man." Persephone wanted to scream.

"It won't come to that."

* * *

  
Hades sat beside Tony watching over him as his wife had before him. He hadn't told her at the time, but it was apparent to him that Tony was slipping away even in stasis, if his wife did not hurry back soon even with the apple Tony would be lost to them. His soul slipping into the afterlife.

Tilting his head he considered the many ways in which the man could be resurrected, but it all came down to where his final resting place would be. In the Underworld? Helheim? Valhalla? There were too many possibilities.

Tony's hand twitched.

That was not a good sign.

* * *

  
She could see Idunn in the distance, walking amongst her orchard of golden fruit admiring them all as she went. From the notoriety of the apples Persephone had assumed that they were in rather short supply, but here she'd discovered an entire orchard full. Despite that, however, she knew that retrieving an apple may not be easy.

But she'd try the easy way first anyhow. Stepping out from the shadows in which she had hid herself she approached the other goddess. "Hello Idunn," she greeted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is to late, Hades makes a gamble, and Tony makes a new friend

After talking with Thor and coming to the conclusion that he was in love with Tony, Loki decided he would set out to obtain an apple for when the genius was found. Idunn, the frigid goddess and keeper of the golden fruit, hated him for a past slight that ended in the death of her lover and thanks to Odin’s’ meddling he was unable to trick her for fear of grave repercussions. A bit inconvenient, but he was smarter than most in Asgard and was confident that he could manage it anyway.

 

And once his engineer was returned to him he’d present him with the apple and a true marriage proposal, though by no means was their current marriage any less meaningful, he’d just like to be himself this time around. Of course this would all take place privately with no witnesses, he wasn’t quite ready to give up his throne yet, though that time was indeed drawing nearer.

 

Leaving a copy of himself on the throne the trickster made his way through Asgard hidden in the shadows of night, until he finally made it to Idunn's’ orchard. Therein he saw Persephone approaching the other goddess, greeting her with a chipper falsetto.

 

Taking in the scene he wondered why the Queen of The Underworld was there at all, but put that thought to the side when he noticed a strange fog wrapping around the foreign goddess. The woman herself seemed not to notice and a look at Idunn told him she was unconcerned and more than likely the cause of it.

 

Watching on he saw Persephone slump over, for nary a second, into Idunn who had rushed to her and proceeded to shove a golden apple into her arms and whisper in her ear. The mist around Persephone got thicker until abruptly vanishing from sight. Then as if waking from a dream the goddess pulled herself away from Idunn and disappeared with the apple.

 

The whole scene had  put him on edge. What would an immortal goddess need with an immortality granting fruit? Unless she had a mortal to give it to, someone she cared about, her and her husband, but what mortal could have endeared himself to both deities?

 

The answer was an obvious one, Tony. Loki became briefly enraged, Tony had been missing for two or so weeks only for it to turn out that they’d had him the entire time? However, something was amiss, it wasn’t like Persephone or Hades to just abduct someone for no reason. Much less his husband.There was something vital he was missing, but never the less he now had, more, or less, of an idea as to where he could find Tony.

 

Before teleporting away though he crept into the orchard behind Idunn and leaned in close from behind her. “I’ve no idea what you are playing at, but you will tell me what you did to Persephone.” He pressed a dagger into her back, moderately enjoying the way she tensed up at his presence. Or maybe it was the threat of loss of life, he wasn’t altogether sure, most likely both if he were bothered to guess.

 

“Your tricks won’t work on me trickster,” she hissed at him and Loki wanted to roll his eyes.

 

“I’d hardly consider a dagger to the back a trick, it’s actually pretty straight forward. Tell me what you did and you can walk away, refuse and you die.”

 

“But if you kill me the fruits will vanish, you’ll fall victim to old age and ultimately die.”

 

“You are quite certain of your importance for a place holder, especially since you hold no real power over the fruit you nurture and guard. In fact I’ve long since had a theory. The fruits may be tied to you, but ultimately it is Odin who allows your role, the fruits are tied to you through him. Just one less thing he has to do himself.”

 

Idunn wrenched herself away from him, “Then kill me then and see what happens, whatever you do however it won’t save the false queen from death! You lose Loki! You lose!”

 

The tricksters’ face remained impassive as he stared at the unhinged goddess before him. False queen, could not be anyone other than Tony, but he’d made sure to steer clear of Idunn once becoming Odin as she was the only one who could expose him as himself. So how had she figured it out? It was unlikely she left her orchard, she hardly, if ever, did that and certainly never to pay a visit to the palace. So someone must have told her, the question though, was who?

 

Then what she said hit him. Without any further thought or questioning, Loki teleported himself to Hades palace in the underworld.

* * *

 

 

Idunn laughed as Loki disappeared from sight. Her hysterical gales getting swept along in the wind. “Finally, finally,” she yelled, “retribution. This is your retribution! I win, I win Loki! I win!”

Then abruptly like a puppet with its strings cut she sunk to her knees and cried. “What’ve I done, what’ve I done?”

* * *

 

 

When Persephone returned to the underworld Hades wanted to rejoice, the stasis on Tony had long worn off and the mortal was having convulsions. He had been holding the thrashing man down and pouring magic into him to slow his bleeding, however now that his wife had arrived he couldn’t help but feel something was off.

Moving closer to them, she brought the apple out in front of her. “I have it my love, the golden apple.” The King of the Underworld looked to his wife and instantly his eyes went cold and flinty. “What is wrong my darling? I have the fruit, we need to give it to him right away.”

This was not his wife, in body yes, but her mind, there was something fogging her mind. Persephone was never, and he highly doubted had ever, been so reserved in her life. And considering her slightly concerning affection for the mortal beneath him, he was sure that this was not his wife or her worry would have been overwhelming. But what could he do, he had been pouring continuous power into Tony to keep him alive and yet now that salvation had seemingly arrived he was unable to trust it or his love.

Despite the mind fog he was sensing in Persephone he knew she would be okay, the woman could be unbearably strong willed. No, the problem was the apple in her hand. He could plainly see it was the golden fruit, but the fact that his wife was under someone’s influence put its use into question and if Persephone thought for a moment that she was responsible for the man's’ death she’d be inconsolable whenever she eventually came to.

Either way the outlook was a bleak one for the genius.

Shaking his head, Hades let his wife come forward, watching with great sorrow as she skillfully fed the convulsing man the apple in her possession and hoping it would save him. At that moment two things happened. Loki appeared as himself and Tony’s violent convulsions ceased abruptly. Hades carefully let himself down from atop the mortal as the trickster god made his way to them.

“How long,” Loki demanded, “how long has he been here.”

Hades looked to his wife who was standing stock still in a daze, then back to Loki. “Two weeks give or take, we rescued him from within another dimension, but he was gravely injured. We spent our time attempting to heal him before putting him into stasis and deciding to steal the immortality granting fruit. During my attempt I was thwarted by Heimdall and left you a message.”

He watched Loki’s face carefully as it went through a series of negative expressions. “Why not ask me to procure a fruit?”

The King raised an eyebrow, “Do you even have that kind of power, after all you are not truly Odin.” He watched as the other god looked down at himself in surprise, he apparently forgot he wasn’t not wearing the visage of his father. “Memory serves that only Odin had true authority over the fruits of legend.”

Loki looked at him about to ask something, then seemingly thinking better of it asked something else. “So it really is true then, that Idunn’s role in the keeping of the golden fruit is as a stand in for Odin who can’t be bothered with it,” he snorted in derision.

“In his youth Odin was a traveler, he loved nothing more than to seek out knowledge and gain new wisdom, the father you know is not the man I once knew, he could not be bothered to sit still long enough to dispense the fruits so as kings sometimes do he delegated the job to someone else.”

“And just left it at that it would seem, since his travels have long ended, but yet there Idunn is tending what she now considers her orchard.” The two gods were silent for a moment staring down at the deathly still Tony, “she said she won.”

Hades reached forward and attempted to feel for Tony’s soul. “He’s not here.”

* * *

 

 

Tony was beginning to get very used to waking up in lavish unfamiliar rooms, however, waking to a woman looming over him with half her face rotting away was certainly a new experience, but not out of the norm. For him anyway, he was sure if he were anyone else he’d have been freaked out. As it was he was only mildly concerned.

“Who are you, where am I, and why am I here,” he asked sitting up, watching carefully as the woman backed away. Gazing at her- blatantly staring- he noted that the half of her face that wasn’t rotting seemed familiar and when the mouth dropped into a scowl it struck him. “Your one of Loki’s kids!”

“Indeed,” said the woman, “My name is Hela or Hel if you prefer it.” Tony nodded looking around, he never imagined he’d meet one of Loki’s kids, well aside from Sleipnir, but he didn’t know if he should actually count him as he’d ridden on the guys back and they hadn’t spoken. Actually he wasn’t even sure if Sleipnir could speak.

“As far as I can tell, my older brother lacks the ability,” said Hel, startling Tony. Was she a mind reader? “I can hear the thoughts of all the dead in my domain.”

“I’m dead,” asked Tony in surprise. He didn’t remember dying.

“That is more than likely because you were not conscious when you passed, hence why you awoke here.”

“Are you just going to keep responding to my thoughts?” It was cool, but he was starting to get kind of annoyed.

“It is my domain, I’ll do as I please,” she responded moving closer to Tony and taking a seat beside him. Then without preamble, “You are my fathers’.”

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond in outrage or just nod his head in agreement. While he did not belong to Loki, he acknowledged that they were definitely something to each other. What exactly, he was unsure. “I shall call you mother.”

Tony looked at Hel and shrugged, the Aesir already referred to him as queen or wife, so being ‘mother’ was not a hardship. On the other hand he’d never pictured himself in the role of parent, and wasn’t he just thanking all the gods that he hadn’t had a chance to face Thor yet. If the thunderer had called him mother he was sure to have burst into laughter or maybe even flinch and everyone knew that Thor was a delicate snowflake, either reaction would have made the hulking god sad… Once he got past any initial confusion, Tony could picture the scene clearly.

No one wanted to see a crying Thor.

“I am certain my father would disagree. In fact I myself would not mind seeing my uncle in such a state.”

Thinking on it the genius had to concede to Hel, Loki probably would enjoy watching the larger god cry. Thinking further on the matter he, thought that maybe, maybe, he might even find it a bit- a very little bit- humorous himself.

“You are a very well suited wife for my father.” Hel scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, “I’ve always wanted a mother.” The billionaire froze for a moment before wrapping his own arms around Hel and squeezing. The girl was kind of heart breaking.

As he held her his mind wandered back to the fact that- oh yeah- he was dead. Letting Hel go, Tony leaned back to look her in the eyes. “So I’m for real dead?”

“Is there any such thing as a false death?” The heavy sarcasm in her voice was definitely all Loki, it was adorable how the two were similar.

“No, suppose not,” sighed Tony patting the goddess on the back, “Any chance of a resurrection?”

“Mm, if asked I will grant the chance.”

“I just did,” the engineer whined.

“Someone living has to ask so that I may afford them the opportunity.”

“Who makes these rules, who was even in charge down here before you came along?”

Hel remained quiet, lower lip jutting out in a pout. It was adorable, even with the whole half rotting thing he couldn’t help, but keep noticing. Which, he had to ask, “How did that happen?”

Getting self-conscious the goddess turned her face away so that only the non-rotting half was facing Tony. “I’ve always been this way, at my birth everyone was so horrified I was immediately banished here to rule over the dead.”

The genius just stared at her. Who even thought of that, so she was born a bit different- half dead- that gave them the right to stick her somewhere she’d be isolated? There was no way Loki had been okay with that.

“He was not, my father came as often as he could to take care of me and I love him all the more for it. Though,” she paused, turning hesitantly to face him fully again, “I pity my father for having a child like myself, or any of my siblings, because one by one we are stripped away from him.”

Tony wondered if that was why Loki was so sore about not being eligible for the throne of Asgard. Hel smiled at him confirming his undeveloped theory. “Father often spoke of bringing us all home once he became king, but things were not as he expected.” Which was putting it mildly, no wonder he went a bit postal.

First, all his kids get taken away so he can hardly- if ever- see them, then he finds out he’s not going to being crowned king, which gets quickly followed up by finding out he’s actually Jotun, before falling presumably to his death off the Bifrost. To top it off he gets mind controlled into trying to take over the world, though Tony was under no delusion that it was all mind control, the trickster was far too ornery to ever be completely under someone else’s control.

The goddess giggled beside him, leaning over to bury her head in his shoulder. “True, my father can indeed be rather stubborn.” Seriously, Loki’s daughter was just freaking adorable. “Do not forget you are my mother now, Mother.”

Tony detected sass.

* * *

 

 

Thor was down in the holding cells visiting with Steve and Fandral when a guard walked in to tell him the All-Father had requested his presence immediately.  Then, after turning to leave the guard snapped his fingers and turned back around to face him. “It may have also been said that these two,” a nod towards his friends, “could be released provided they swear an oath to uphold from fighting with one another over a wife who is not theirs.”

Clearly the guard had an opinion on their previous transgression, but Thor was going to overlook the jab in the face of his excitement at finally being able to release the two blonds from imprisonment. Though once he did so he had no intention of leaving them alone together long enough to test the fates and their fragile patience with one another. More than thrice he had walked in on them screaming at each other from their respective cells, the other prisoners begging that they be put out of their misery. They too, had run out of patience regarding his friends and even went so far as to offer to have their powers stripped and bound if it meant they would be free of the petty arguments.

Thor shook his head as he moved to open their cells and the other prisoners rejoiced. It was plainly apparent that neither had taken the time to reflect on their actions or, and by their muttering, their feelings. The thunderer was pretty sure he was going to have to sit both his friends down- separately- and have a talk.

However, resolved to do so after talking to his father and finding friend Anthony.

“Was all that really necessary,” asked Steven upon being freed from his cell, “I understand that we were in the wrong for fighting, but did we really need to be thrown in prison?”

Leaving his own cell, Fandral scoffed sending a sneer towards the other blond, “It wasn’t because we fought, that’s typical here in Asgard, we were thrown in prison, because neither of us noticed his Highness Queen Anthony’s abduction and continued to fight through his lack of presence.” The god shook his head and dragged a hand down his face, “I’m ashamed by my actions, if I were Odin the both of us would be left to rot here.”

Thor sighed and began to walk away, “But you are not Odin, and he is as of right now, in fact, requesting my presence. So if you would both accompany me, I’d be most grateful.”

“I was thinking we should probably contact the Avengers and appraise them on our situation. They might have intel on who took Tony,” suggested Steven unhelpfully and Thor was already sure that such an endeavor would be useless. What knowledge did his Shield brothers possess of Asgard that he did not give them?

Looking at his friend he could see the man eyes were earnest, he truly thought alerting them would be a good idea. He didn’t want to tell that it’d be pointless, so he resolved to let his father do it for him. “I shall bring the matter up with the All-Father once we’ve discussed my being summoned.”

“Thanks Thor,” said the Midgardian. Behind him Fandral covered up a snort and they continued on in silence until reaching just outside the throne room when the thunderer paused abruptly, hands raised to open its grand golden doors. There actually was a way the Avengers could help while down in Midgard, and like he’d told Steven he’d bring it up with his father.

The matter of Stephen Strange.

And the Time Stone.

* * *

 

 

Locked away in the Library of the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Stephen Strange leaned over an ancient tome oblivious to his future involvement with the rogue Avengers. Sure after defeating Dormammu he’d become appraised on the current events of the world, but he hadn’t let it concern him. After all, what did a group of super human vigilantes have to do with him.

Nothing, or at least that’s what he thought until Wong approached him one day grouchier than usual. Actually he takes that back, Wong always appeared to be grumpier than usual whenever something had to do with him and it didn’t help that he’d decided to keep the Eye of Agamotto on his person at all times. Not that he really used it. Much.

“What have I done now to upset you Wong,” asked the Sorcerer Supreme in a joking manner, “did you find out I bent another page in one of your books?” The man stared him down stoic and expressionless as per their status quo. “Really Wong, what is it?”

“You have visitor.” Strange rose an eyebrow.

“The Asgardian again?”

“Close,” said Wong, then he moved aside to reveal a lethal looking red head in a cat suit, “It’s the Avengers.”

“That isn’t remotely close,” whined Strange ignoring the woman in front of him, who had somehow moved closer without his noticing.

“Is there some rule that says assholes with money and odd facial hair need to be assholes,” said the woman and Strange considered stranding her in a desert somewhere, but a look for Wong- the psychic bastard- put an end to his musings.

“I’m afraid I don’t help fugitives of the law,” spoke the Sorcerer Supreme dismissively giving the red head the shoo away motion.

Faster than his eye could track the woman moved forward to grab his hand, but found herself blocked by his cloak. It was amusing to watch her struggle against it, and the look of surprise on her face was priceless. Sometimes he just could not help but love his cloak for its quick reflexes and the comic relief it provided from time to time.

“You want to try that again,” he chirped condescendingly as the cape released her. The woman stood back ramrod straight and attempted to stare him down, which would have intimidated him if not for the fact that his cloak was tensed and ready to intervene again at a moment’s notice.

After a brief few minutes of silence, and Wong gazing at them without blinking even once, the red head spoke up. “I came here on the behalf of Thor to ask for your help in a delicate matter.”

“Again, I don’t make a habit of helping fugitives.”

“You may be granted access to some ancient texts if you assist us,” the woman countered, which had Wong perking up with interest. His face looked like it may even change expression.

“Will I be able to bring said texts back with me?”

“That is something you’d have to discuss with Odin should you agree.”

He rubbed at his beard in thought. On one hand he ran the risk of be implicated as aiding the Avengers, on the other he would possibly be granted access to texts not available to him on Earth. Stealing a look towards Wong, it was apparent what the librarian wanted him to choose… And if things went to hell he could always rewind back to that moment and refuse.

“Very well,” he said focusing back on the woman, “I’ll lend the Avengers a hand in…,” he trailed off to allow her to fill in the blank.

“Locating the new Queen of Asgard,” she said, “Tony Stark.” Well, he hadn’t known what he expected, but it certainly had not been that. And by the look on the red heads face, her expressionless expression not being as good as Wong’s, she was smug to have stunned him.

“Looks like I’ll be away for some time, don’t let the kiddies burn the place down Wong” he said moving around the table and holding up his hands as he turned his gaze on the red head, “where to?”

* * *

 

 

Baldr toyed with the vile in his hand and chuckled softly to himself. Poison made from the golden fruit turned out to be extremely deadly. However, since being made from the golden fruit the toxin actively worked to expel itself from the victim, hence all the excessive bleeding. It amused him to know that if only they’d let his Anthony bleed, the Midgardian would have survived the poisoning long enough for it to have bled entirely from his system before killing him.Though it would have been cutting it close by the time that happened, 

Then there was giving Persephone the golden fruit to give to Anthony. He hadn’t even really bothered to hide the fact he’d somewhat taken over her mind, they were desperate after all. How sad for them then that Baldr out smarted them all. They fed the Midgardian the fruit because they believed they had no choice but to try. That by giving him the fruit they had a chance at saving him even if it was obviously a set up.

Instant death! Instant death at the hands of those who claimed to care for him! Baldr was practically salivating with glee. The look Loki would wear on his face when he discovered that this was all for him, that he had brought this on Anthony due to actions of a life long passed.

He broke into hysterical laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try and post once a month, twice if I can manage it.


	9. Audience With The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is fed up with Steve and Strange is warmly received into Asgard.

Steve felt himself getting angry. Fandral and Thor were talking to Odin about a man named Stephen Strange who was "Midgard's new Sorcerer Supreme," whatever that meant, and had completely disregarded his idea to invite the Avengers to Asgard. He didn't know why no one was considering it, who better to help save Tony than his team? They were the geniuses only friends after all, he needed them. Even if the billionaire did stab them all in the back with the whole accords thing, in light of recent events he was sure the others, much like himself, had forgiven the man or at the least would do so in time.

 

Sighing and finally reaching the end of his rope the super soldier cleared his throat to get the three gods attention. "Why not bring in the Avengers," he asked Odin directly done relying on Thor to head communication between them. "We know Tony best and can help you in finding him."

 

All was silent for a few moments as the gods stared at him with something akin to disgust on their faces. Again he was unconcerned if he was coming across as rude, Tony was in danger, he needed them, and by not allowing his team to assist they were wasting both time and resources. The billionaire could be beaten or worse, lying trapped in a cell somewhere. They would realize later his bad attitude was only due to his concern.

 

"And what concerns friend Steven do you have for the Man of Iron," asked the thunderer dangerously, "I have held my tongue due to the strangeness of the situation, but I fear my doing so was in error." The blond took a breath, "I have spoken at length with our Shield brothers and sisters, and with the lovely Miss Potts and I find what I've been told quite disturbing. Would you wager a guess as to why friend Steven?"

Steve sighed. The accords again, "Listen I know you think we don't have a reason to care about Tony after the way he threw us under the bus, but-"

 

"Silence," Thor bellowed making his father look a bit amused, while Fandral straightened his posture and took a few steps back before slightly bowing his head. "I have been thinking long on this matter and have spoken at length on the matter with Jane and Darcy. The Man of Iron has been grievously wronged by you and those who chose to follow your example."

 

"How could you say that," the supers soldier was honestly curious, if the accords did get passed it would mean Thor could stand trial for whatever reason the government would want to throw at him. The prince could easily end up a prisoner.

 

"These accords are open to amendments, yes? They were brought about by the concerns of the people you protect, so why do you refuse to compromise on them?"

 

The captain shook his head, "You don't get it! They would have tried to use us as weapons, a private army of super powered individuals at their disposal."

 

This time Odin interjected, his face looked bored, but Steve got the feel the man was steadily growing irritated with their talk. "Was it not the same when you were part of this Shield? What is the difference?"

 

"They turned out to be Hydra!"

 

"What relevance does the serpent creature have with your Midgardian government?"

 

"They are a secret organization bent on taking over the world!" It was an over simplification of Hydra, but still an apt one that would get his point across.

 

"So your solution is to ignore the pleas of the people to do as you see fit?"

 

"You can't judge m- us like that," declared Steve, knowing full well how childish he sounded, "you're a king, you can do whatever you like, for Christ's sake you kidnapped Tony and forced him to marry you!"

* * *

 

 

Loki stared at the raging super soldier and wondered how this man had managed to beat him. Then he recalled the Hulk and had to repress a shudder at the memory that sprung up. True his plan was doomed to fail from the beginning simply because it was not his own, but if he'd chosen to flee sooner he would not have been subjected to the humiliation that followed as he was taken back to Asgard. However, on the other hand if he'd done so he'd have made himself an enemy of Thanos. As it stood the Mad Titan considered him no more than a failure and had not sought him out again.

 

That said Loki wanted nothing more than to expel the cancer that was Captain America out of Asgard, the man's regard for Tony begging to irk him. Was it not enough that he started a fight with Fandral over the genius that led to them missing his abduction completely? The trickster was reaching the end of his patience.

 

"I never forced him to marry me," he began, speaking slowly to irritate the blond soldier, "When I brought Tony here I made him aware of my intentions and offered him a choice. He could stay in Asgard as my husband and Queen with access to all our technology or I return him home and he carries on as he had in Midgard." Loki had added that bit about technology to make it sound as if he'd coerced the genius to be his, smiling internally at the memory of Tony agreeing without coercion... Though in all honesty it had been more of a transaction, Tony did this for him, he let Tony do and explore and poke around as he pleased. Still it had been Tony to offer up the bargain, which of itself was already an agreement.

 

"Bribing him still counts as a form of force."

 

Shaking his head Loki held back from pinching the bridge of his nose. Then sighed tiredly aloud.

 

"Father," Thor spoke up concerned as he took a hesitant step towards him. He waved his brother off.

 

"Worry not for me Thor," then he looked at the super soldier again. "Politics aside, your concern for Tony's wellbeing is irrelevant as he is dead." This was said with no real inflection, but just uttering the words made the trickster ill and bile rise in his throat. It was then Hades appeared looking rather harassed. Trailing in behind him were Persephone, the Widow, and an unfamiliar man with facial hair similar to his Queen's. He assumed him to be Midgard's current sorcerer supreme.

 

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Hades said casting Loki a concerned look, before turning a dispassionate look towards the captain. It was not all that long ago, after determining Tony's soul was not in Hades' domain and before Thor burst into the throne room, that the Lord of the Underworld had talked him out of resurrecting Tony. His reason? Tony had already been targeted once and at the moment there was no safer place for him than in the land of departed souls. Even if their hidden foe wanted to get at Tony while he was there it was impossible, the reality around such worlds being greatly distorted. "May I present to you Stephen Strange, Earth's sorcerer supreme."

* * *

 

 

The moment Stephen opened up a portal to Asgard with his sling ring a hand shot through and dragged him through by the throat before he, his cloak, or the red head could react. On the other side he came face to face with an apathetic looking man with pale skin, hair that shifted like shadows, and eyes like an abyss. The man then carelessly swept aside his cloak when it crossed over to attack him and threw the red headed woman clear across the room before she could complete her roundhouse aimed at his head.

 

"What business do you have here," the man asked, and in the moment he thought to retort with a quip shadowy wisps began to curl around him like snakes making him quickly think better of that idea. He tugged at the man's' arm to be let go and was released almost instantly. "State your business here."

 

"I am Stephen Strange, y-,"

 

"Ah," said the man interrupting him, "so you are Earth's sorcerer supreme, the lot of you can follow me then." He quickly turned on his heels and began to walk away not pausing once to check behind him, though when Stephen noticed the strange shadow snakes lingering around he thought it best to quietly comply for the time being, at least until he had the chance to get his hands on some Asgardian texts to learn how to counter the shadow snakes. He had been casting spells under breath since they first appeared, but to no effect.

 

On his shoulders his cloak gave an irritated shrug, showing its agreement, and with that the two followed after the man catching up to him as he stopped to stare at a vision of a woman whose hair swept playfully at her heels whenever she moved. "My love," she spoke with eyes only for the man in front of her, "who are your new friends?"

 

"The requested 'expert' Thor spoke of with his king."

 

"I see," she said, then turned to look at Strange her head tilting to the side like a curious cat. "You don't pull off that beard as well as our Tony does, but it doesn't look bad on you, smart choice." With that she began to walk away and the man moved after her without saying a word.

 

The sorcerer sighed, but continued to follow. His welcoming party could have definitely been worse, they could have been Wong on a bad day. His face broke into a smile, the stoic librarian wasn't that bad, but he'd torn a page in a book once and thought he was a goner when Wong went after him. In the end, it had been a near thing, but someone else had stupidly burnt a book while practicing and redirected the man's rage.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

Stephen jumped a bit, head swiveling to look at the red headed woman who he thought had lurked off somewhere. 'Must have got caught,' he mused silently to himself, before answering, "Nothing important,” he replied, “so tell me, who are they?" He gestured to the couple in front of them.

 

"Can't say, this is the first time I've set foot in Asgard. I was only requested to get you via a message sent by raven from Thor." For someone who was supposedly a super spy she had poor skills when it came to gathering information, then again he supposed there was nothing she could really do about that since she'd never set foot in Asgard before.

 

The four walked on in silence until coming to a stop. "Here we are," said the mystery woman, while her boyfriend (?) pushed open a set of gold doors and walked into a brightly lit room. "Come on then."

* * *

 

 

Tony was weirded out by how okay he was with being dead and he figured a large part of that was due to Hel. His daughter was just so excited to spend time with him and eagerly took him on expeditions whenever he got the urge to go exploring. Despite the depressing landscape that was first presented to him when he stepped outside Hel's little house for the first time her domain was by no means dull.

 

The first time he went off to explore he'd gone by himself not thinking about any dangers, because he was dead now and what could hurt him? The answer to that question was hell hounds, the wild dogs roamed the barren landscape first presented to those new in Helheim and flitted in between the different underworlds without warning. Long story short, the genius found himself up shit creek until Hel came charging in like a warrior to his rescue. She really was related to Thor, even if not by blood.

 

Since then the goddess very adamantly forbade him from going out on his own, then snipped at him with all her sass that if he'd wanted to see something of interest he should've come to her first. He had to say, once the girl came out of her shell she became a cocky little shit. He loved her.

 

It kind of broke his heart though whenever he thought of being resurrected, how he'd end up leaving her there by herself. It brought back memories of a large empty mansion and a lonely boy playing by himself. Jarvis couldn't be there all the time.

 

"Mother," Hel's soft voice drew his attention to her as she smiled softly at him from across the table they were seated at. "You worry yourself needlessly, once father has returned you to the world I expect he'll be eager to visit me more with you in toe since I'm quite taken with you."

 

He rolled his eyes, "Is there even a reason to brood with you there to snoop through my brooding thoughts?" She beamed at him, flashing her teeth in a broad smile.

 

"Nope," she said popping the P. He suddenly had flashes of faceless young gods lining up to take her out on a date and he grew a bit irritated, no one was good enough for his kid! Besides she was young, there was still time before that became an issue.

 

Hel snorted, "I'm older than you are." Then her face turned sad, "I hardly think you have to worry about that anyway with how hideo-,"

 

Tony stuck a fry in her mouth and gave her a look. They were eating what tasted like McDonalds, but couldn't possibly be anything close, but ignorance was bliss, so he didn't want to ask. Hel snorted again and munched on the fry.

 

"Just you wait, some snot nosed punk of a god is gonna come crawling one day, and it's gonna be annoying how into you he is, and when you come to me to complain I'll tell you, 'I told you so!'"

 

"Why are you so immature?"

 

"I blame Loki." The two burst into giggles. "Damn I love that man," he sighed wistfully when they both regained their equilibrium. The goddess poked him in the shoulder. "What?"

 

"You love him?" The genius froze for a few seconds and thought back to what he'd said. Huh, he hadn't really even thought about it before, or rather he hadn't wanted to, but being dead left him feeling kind of free.

 

"I guess I do," he spoke, words filled with wonder, "I love that idiot."

 

"Be sure to tell him whenever he gets off his ass to come get you," huffed Hel with mild exasperation, "otherwise I just might end up keeping you here."

 

The engineer laughed, "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

 

They fell silent for a few short moments, Hel playing with one of her French fries absentmindedly as she thought over something. Tony didn't push, choosing to instead move on to his burger he knew was not a burger. Two bites in his daughter suddenly blurted out, "Can I invite my brothers over to meet you?"

 

Tony looked at her for a second, "They can come here?"

 

"Kind of," said the goddess nervously, "They can't physically leave where they are trapped, but-,"

 

"What do you mean trapped," demanded Tony in outrage, "Where? By who?"

 

"By Odin, when father first began his charade of being Odin he tried to free my brothers, but...," she trailed of despondently. The billionaire immediately thought of a million different ways to go about freeing his other kids and decided his first priority upon being revived was to locate them, then set about immediately on getting them free. He was sure he could do it, after all he'd mostly fixed the Bifrost by himself.

 

"Mother, I do not think y-,"

 

"Hel, don't worry about what I'm going to get up to; to free your brothers, just worry about inviting them over so I can meet them. Can't have them thinking that I'm picking favorites can I?"

 

Knowing she was beat, the goddess sighed and nodded her head obediently, "Just don't come crying to me when you end up back down here again."

 

"The only reason you'll have to see me down here again is when I drop by unannounced to visit," he said poking his daughter's rotting cheek. She flinched at the contact and turned to look at him for signs of disgust. When she found none, she began to grumble under her breath.

 

Tony smiled and resumed eating his burger. Hel was just going to have get used to him treating both halves of herself like normal, he still stared a bit at her rotting half, but it no longer fazed him as it had upon his arrival. That aside, he was pleased she felt comfortable enough with him to want to introduce him to her brothers. 

 

He snagged one of Hel’s fries from her plate prompting his daughter to also resume eating and the two continued on in content silence.


	10. Plans and One Unwanted Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldr. Strange is frustrated, Steve argues some more, and Tony continues to love his afterlife.

Loki hadn't done what he'd expected him to, upon Anthony's death the trickster had not rushed off to have his love resurrected, instead he went about his days seemingly unfazed. It enraged him. His revenge plan had been simple, first he'd make Loki go through the despair his mother had when not all had cried to have him brought back to life, then while he wallowed in his loss Baldr would strike him dead.

 

He had no reason to torture Loki beyond that, to drag out his suffering. He'd like to, but leaving the god alive for that sole purpose, to gloat and rub his victory in his face, would grant a margin for error. The false god could escape.

 

And as much as he'd have liked to go further, trap Loki in another dimension like his own and make him watch as the universe reset itself in Ragnarok, watch as his absence in the new universe went unnoticed, he could not. Why? Because, Loki, no matter the incarnation was always set to be the catalyst for the end, without him it would not come. So his plan would have to end at his death, no doubt the god would be brought back to serve his purpose, but he at least could content himself in having permanently taken away the man's lover. Perhaps even make a grab for Anthony's soul and hold the man captive with himself in his dimension spending the rest of their glorious nonexistence together.

 

However, Loki hadn't gone to try to resurrect Anthony. Loki was busy managing Asgard and playing host to Midgardians. His plan would be ruined!

 

The pissed off god ran a hand through his hair frustrated that things weren't going his way and that Idunn, the useless woman, had broken down. She had been operating as his foot hold to that dimension, enabling him to interact with that world. With her broken down he'd need to carefully preserve more power to search for another foothold.

 

Ideally he already had a connection to the Lady Persephone's mind, but her closeness to Loki and her overly attentive husband made her an unattractive prospect despite it being the easiest way to go. He needed someone who was gullible and strong willed, in the beginning Idunn had fit that description, but like the rest, and despite Loki's trickery, she'd come to admire the new Queen. He had not accounted for that, nor had he accounted for the Greeks to meddle.

 

Originally Persephone's role was to be carried out by one of the oppositionists in the palace, while Anthony had been meant to be placed laid out in the throne room whilst dying from the poison. The unnamed oppositionist would have then rushed to Idunn on "Loki's orders" and retrieved the golden apple. Then, once Loki had the apple he'd feed it to Anthony killing the man instantly.

 

Baldr had worked very hard on that poison with Idunn, made from the golden immortality granting fruit it actively tried to expel itself from within the victim since by nature it was not meant to be a cause of death. However, upon being introduced to its original form via consumption of the fruit itself, the poison becomes stronger trying to fight against it to carry out its lethal purpose, while still actively trying to cleanse itself from the body resulting in instant death due to the conflict and subsequent blood loss.

 

Too many unknown variables had factored themselves in, Anthony was too loved, he drew people in without even trying and it was a chore to try and hate the man. That said, he needed time to revise his plan since it did not seem as if they would be bringing Loki's queen back any time soon if at all.

 

A thought struck him then. Would it not be interesting if Anthony's soul was not available to be resurrected? And since he was technically dead he could easily slip into Helheim undetected to retrieve him. Loki's rage following this knowledge would be enough to make him slip up, perhaps even reveal himself to the Aesir people.

 

He'd be hated, on the run, and desperate for an ally to help him find out what happened to Anthony. He'd be so distracted by all that was going on around him he'd leave himself wide open for attack. And it would only be when the false god reached the end of his rope that Baldr would appear before him and without mercy cut him down, while dangling his love before his eyes, gloating as the man died.

 

Baldr felt his lips curve into a smile, his mood significantly brightened.

* * *

 

 

Stephen held his head in his hands as he poured over yet another tome trying to find a spell that would help him locate the man behind the death of Tony Stark. He had been apprised on the situation shortly after entering the throne room where it seemed Odin had been arguing with Captain America until just that point.

 

He had taken the news in stride and then when presented with a different task than the one he'd originally agreed he bartered for a few ancient texts. He was allotted to take any four volumes he wanted so long as he completed his job. Locating Stark's killer, which he had thought would be an easy feet. Locator magic was easy to cast if not a bit convoluted depending on how accurate you wanted your information.

 

He'd been cocky.

 

The first three days in Asgard he burned away going through all the different locator spells he'd learned while studying at Kamar-Taj. From there he burned through another five days going through all the locator spells he'd read over during his independent study of the mystic arts. After that he'd hit the tomes frustrated at his continued failure to cast a successful locator spell, or rather, and more accurately put, to cast a locator spell that worked, because they had all been cast correctly.

 

The sorcerer supreme was about ready to crack, contemplating banishing the tomes he'd read through already to another dimension then jumping ship. Though he knew full well that his pride would never allow for such a course of action and banishing such priceless texts to another dimension would be a great loss.

 

It was then, on day nine in Asgard, that a thought occurred to him. Dimensions. What if somehow the man who killed Stark was in another dimension? That would explain why none of the spells he used to locate this hidden enemy worked. He'd only been focusing on beings present within their dimension.

 

Excited now Stephen pushed the tome he was reading aside and rushed from the work room he'd been allotted. He had to ask Odin if he knew any specific tome related to the travel between dimensions. If he was right it was only a matter of a few more days until he found what the king wanted.

 

As he went, his cloak stiffened where it sat draped over a chair. Someone was watching its keeper.

 

It didn't like that.

* * *

 

 

They had been arguing for at least an hour, going in circles. Thor had invited him to spar in the palace training grounds, but it had all been a pretense. They did spar, but the moment Thor had him beat the god started to berate him on the “poor attitude” he’d been displaying since he first arrived. He couldn’t help that he was a bit snappy, he was just so worried about Tony that it pretty much consumed his mind.

“-gree with the Man of Iron,” finished Thor crossing his arms and doing a little hair flip, the wind kept blowing it into his face. “If you wish for the people to accept you, you must be willing to compromise otherwise they will go against you.”

Steve sighed, “But, Shield-“

“Had been overrun by Hydra, yes Steven you have mentioned it,” snapped Thor.

“So you see why we can’t just let ourselves be blindly run by any one government?”

“No, I do not see why. As Jane and Darcy have explained it you would fall under the UN council which is comprised of many great nations. You would not be employed under any one government alone. To me this seems the best way to alleviate your fear of being used as a weapon or a private militant group.”

Steve wondered when the hell Thor found the time to talk to either Jane or Darcy about the Accords. “The Avengers are more than capable of managing themselves.”

“Truly Steven I do not believe such to be true,” said the thunderer, an exasperated lilt to his voice. “Right now the Avengers are being hunted as fugitives and the people you protect are starting to fear you.”

“Bucky needed me,” he said lamely.

“That may be true, but did helping him require you and those who chose to follow after you to abandon Anthony?”

“But he-,”

“Was trying to make the best of the limited possibilities presented to him,” said Thor, judgement clear in his tone. “Had you been willing to trust Anthony on this ‘accords matter’ you would not have found yourself in your current predicament.”

“What? Stuck in Asgard getting lectured at by you of all people?”

“In love with a man who could have loved you back,” the god shot back in spite, though it was clear by his expression that he instantly regretted what he said. Everything froze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve’s voice broke and he could no longer meet the god’s eyes. He wasn’t in love with Tony. He wasn’t…

“Steven-,”

Steve ran away before Thor could finish.

* * *

 

 

Tony woke up to an enormous black wolf sitting in front of him, coiled around one of its legs an equally gigantic snake. He didn’t know what to think so he just stared at them for a moment before it finally clicked. Right, he thought to himself, Loki’s other kids were a wolf and a snake…

He was going to have to talk to his husband about this inclination towards bestiality. The genius was all about trying new things but he had to draw the line somewhere, then again Loki could turn into whatever he was sleeping with and even alter his sex- regardless they were going to have a talk.

The wolf snorted and Tony just knew instinctively that he’d made it- him laugh. Could the wolf read his mind like Hel? That wasn’t fair. The wolf snorted again.

“Are you reading my mind,” he asked curiously. The wolf shook its head, before it’s form started to shimmer and Tony found himself suddenly sitting across from a man looking to be in his late teens. He had dark messy hair and bright eyes, he didn’t look like Loki, but the twinkle of mischief he saw in the kids eyes made it apparent who the father was.

“Na,” said the boy, “Hela is reading your mind and siphoning your thoughts my way.”

“Huh,” Tony filed that away for future use, then focused again on the teen in front of him. “Was your mom a wolf?”

He shrugged, “Maybe? I’ve never met her, but that doesn’t matter now does it? Hel says you’re our new mother anyway.” That’s when the snake shimmered into a little boy seeming to be about eight if Tony had to guess.

“You’re a man,” said the little boy staring at him with large luminous green eyes.

“Last I checked.”

“You can’t be a mom if you’re not a girl,” the kid said decisively nodding his head and making his white curly hair flop into his face. Tony cocked his head to the side.

“Says who,” he asked.

“No one, but all mom’s are girls aren’t they,” the kid argued jutting his chin forward.

“So,” said the genius with a smirk, “Who wants to be like everyone else?”

“People don’t like it when you’re different,” the boy shot back, “that’s why people don’t like me and Fen and Hel.”

“That’s not true, I like you guys just fine.”

“Liar,” bit out the boy with a slight hiss at the end that Tony found adorable.

“Well I can’t make you believe me, but I am telling the truth. I have no reason not to like you.”

“I’m bigger than you are!” 

Tony’s earlier smirk turned into a cheshire grin, “Not yet you're not.”

The older boy, Fen, burst into laughter catching the billionaires meaning. And when the child began to ask what had his brother cracking up, he was cut off with, “It’s okay Jor, you’ll look back on this someday and break out into spontaneous laughter, till then just let it drop.”

“Fine,” huffed the child, before looking back at Tony, “I’ll like you since you made Fen laugh, you can hold me now.” With that said Jor climbed from his brother’s lap into his and settled in. “I still like my father more than you though.”

“Jormungandr,” said Hel walking into the room, “that wasn’t nice. Fenrir you shouldn’t let him be so rude!”

Fen, Fenrir, rolled his eyes at his older sister, “Why not, mother doesn’t seem to mind. Right mother.” Both turned to look at him.

Tony only grinned at them in return. He was going to get along with the two new additions to his family just fine.


	11. A Furthering of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reflects more on team dynamics and Pepper gets a visitor.

“Friend Steven,” began Thor after cornering his friend in the wing of his palace that led to the atrium, “I’d like to apologize for my outburst the other day. I had no right to point out your feelings for the Man of Iron.”

 

The captain only stared at him blankly, as if unable to comprehend the word coming from the god’s mouth. Then he blinked a few times and took a step back. “I- I don’t have feelings for Tony,” he protested, “Tony and I, we- we aren’t anything anymore, not after Siberia.”

 

“Siberia,” questioned Thor a sinking feeling in his gut. “What happened between you and Anthony in this Siberia?”

 

“A story for another time,” replied his shield brother, “And probably best told outside of Asgard.” With that the blond man slunk away with his shoulders hunched together and his head bowed. The thunderer sighed, he’d now been left with a question he was sure only Steven or his mother could answer. 

What happened in Siberia?

* * *

 

 

Loyalty and jealousy were wonderful things when pitted against each other, what could be better? Try two people going through the exact same thing, one a bit more twisted up than the other. Who would he choose? Who would be less suspicious? 

The choice was obvious.

One could not have asked for a better set up. Emotional turmoil often made a person vulnerable, but with this man he was practically an open door with arrows and signs telling him to go ahead and set up shop. So he did.

Baldr had to hand it to the man, no one did internal turmoil quite like Steven Rogers, except maybe Anthony, but with him it was more a deep seeded insecurity with some unhealthy self-loathing thrown into the mix. Rogers on the other hand was just a little bundle of contradictions and denial, he could easily sort out his problems if he thought about them more.

Lucky for him though, the self-righteous man did no such thing. He was pleased his search for a foot hold had not taken as long as he’d thought. However, if Thor kept up these talks with the poor closeted captain it would only be a matter of time before he lost his hold on the man, at which point he’d jump ship to the other candidate: Fandral.

The god would take some fine tuning, but Baldr was sure that as long as he was able to somewhat sway Rogers’ actions, that Fandral would fall further. If he could make the god angry and envious enough, perhaps he could… Well, he’d puzzle more on that later.

For now, he had a super soldier to corrupt.

* * *

 

 

Thor felt bad for continuing to point out Steven’s feelings when confronting him, if one was not ready to confront their own feelings it was not appropriate for others to point it out to them. Of course the thunderer had seen the potential between the two since he’d first met them, and for them who had just met they were skilled at pushing one another’s buttons quite effectively. They were compatible.

On the other hand though, it seemed to be Anthony doing all the reaching out, offering help, a place to stay, a family of sorts rather than a team. They’d all accepted the Man of Iron’s generosity, but instead of thanking him they all took for granted what he provided. Based on observation though the god could see that this was largely Steven’s fault, albeit not intentionally. 

The team regarded Captain America as a paragon, in their eyes the man could do no wrong. Even when in disagreement with his plans, they all inevitably followed through with whatever it was. Except Anthony, who made decisions the captain never considered and came out on top every time, this however did not sit well with the team, Thor included, no matter the good outcome.

As a result they got into the habit of thinking the man made bad decisions, granted everyone made bad decisions once in a while, like him wanting to exterminate the Jotuns before he was banished and Loki attempted the same. Anthony’s screw ups though were treated as monumental and for each one the captain pointed out they all trusted him less.

Then the “Accords” happened in his absence and now the team was divided, or rather they’d set Anthony loose and labeled him a traitor. Thor did not understand how he had been blind for so long or how things had gotten so bad, but he did know this. Whenever the genius was resurrected, he owed the man many apologies.

That aside he still did not have the right to point out Stevens feelings, and upon further examining his own memories he could see that the captain ‘nit-picked,’ a phrase he learned from Darcy, at Anthony because he did not know how to properly convey his worry or concern for the other man. His nit-picking was akin to that of pulling the hair of one’s admiration when young, childish and detrimental if others picked up on it.

The entire team had picked up on it, then promptly misinterpreted it. Steven had never meant to ostracize Anthony or minimize his contributions to the team. Then Ultron happened and they gained Wanda, who hated Anthony with a frightful passion that upon closer examining seemed obsessive.

And with her blatant hatred added to everything, Anthony had left the team, while still providing them everything they needed. No one had questioned this, and none had thought to stop him. How must his mother have felt at that time? Thor was sure he did not really wish to know.

* * *

 

 

Loki sat with Stephen Strange looking over the many dusty tomes of the palace library desperately searching for a spell that could help locate someone from another dimension while they still resided there. The two men had been struggling with the task for two and half days and people were beginning to get weary due to his absence.

“This is impossible,” whined Strange, “Why is nothing in this library properly archived! I’m sure we’d have at least turned up something by now if it were!”

And the trickster agreed full heartedly that the man was probably right, but his father as well as many others, found reading to be a waste of ones time and hardly bothered with it, even Frigga had not bothered with the library much, though that was most likely due to Odin, Thor, and himself.

Loki had personally never bother because the few times he ventured to the library he was always met with some sort of humiliating prank by Thor and his friends. He from then on sought his knowledge elsewhere, where he could not be observed or located, except maybe by Heimdal.

“I’m afraid that most Aesir do not have a fondness for books or scholarly pursuit, but do have a rather absurd appetite for victory. And what is a victory without reward?” Loki gestured to the mountains of books, tomes, scrolls, and etcetera littered around them. “This is only one of many rooms filled with forgotten and overlooked knowledge.”

Strange stared at him in disbelief, “Yet I had to bargain to walk away with four measly volumes?” The trickster saw his point, but four less volumes in his possession meant a missed opportunity to learn their pages front and back, cover to cover. The lie smith may be immortal, but even he could not go through the immense stacks of all that had accumulated text wise. Knowledge was power, yes, but Loki had a life to live no matter how dissatisfying it was.

Before Tony. There was nothing to be dissatisfied about now with the genius at his side… With the exception that he longed to consummate their marriage like most assume they had already.

“Perhaps, when our business is concluded I can be convinced to part with a few more of my texts.” He didn’t really mean that and by the look on the other sorcerer’s face he wasn’t buying it either. They stared at each other some long moments before Strange looked away to continue reading.

“Perhaps we can use a spell to search for specific texts that will be useful,” mused Loki allowed as he also went back to reading. Then earth’s sorcerer supreme jumped to his feet in sudden excitement.

“That’s it,” he exclaimed moving to sit cross legged on the floor in a meditative stance. “I’ve done this before in Kamar-Taj to quickly read through the books I “borrowed” from Wong’s library.” 

The trickster watched as the man closed his eyes and books began to fly from the stacks and shelves in which they kept. ‘Speed reading,’ thought the lie smith vaguely recalling doing so himself when he was younger. ‘Crude, but effective.’

With that in mind he too took a seat on the floor and started to do the same. It would be a tad overwhelming, the sudden intake of information far greater than he’d ever attempted and far more than the man next to him probably ever dreamed, but it would certainly yield better results than going through each tome, book, and scroll one by one.

The ensuing headache when they finished would be worth it.

* * *

 

 

Pepper was beginning to become very annoyed, in Tony’s absence things with the accords had taken a turn in Ross’ favor and the military had Bruce in custody. How they found the elusive scientist, she did not know, but she suspected it had to do with Natasha somehow. The other woman had been desperately searching for him since things with Ultron.

On top of that the poor CEO had to deal with the near constant pestering of the Avengers. At one point Barton had; had the nerve to ask if Tony had made anything for them, while they were away. She’d torn into the archer like she’d never torn into anyone before, then followed up by contacting his wife and letting her rip into him. By the end the man looked like his soul had been thoroughly crushed.

Pepper had felt a grim satisfaction.

Then she spoke to Rhodey who, since Tony’s disappearance, had spiraled into a ball of brooding angst. He refused to go back to physical therapy until his best friend was back safe and sound. Pepper was sure the man felt guilty for not talking to Tony after the “Civil War,” the colonel wanting to spare Tony from having to watch as he struggled to walk again and the guilt he knew the genius felt when he saw him. All that pilling on top of his own shame at being in such a state in the first place.

And Pepper understood, whenever Tony felt something was his fault he got this guilty self-deprecating look that broke your heart. When they had broken things off he had worn that very look, it had made her feel awful and so she’d avoided him. Then Germany and whatever happened in Siberia happened, and now with Rhodey also avoiding the genius, while Vision was gone in the wind, Tony had, in the aftermath of everything, been left alone to deal with all the fallout. 

Her heart clenched. “Ms. Potts,” came the timid and young voice of one Peter Parker, the only person Tony had any real contact with since the end of the “Civil War.” She hadn’t found out he was Spider-Man until he dropped in on one of her meeting with the rouge Avengers, his mask had been yanked off by a peeved Wanda. “Any news on Mr. Stark?”

The CEO shook her head, “Afraid not Peter, but don’t worry Thor and Steve will bring him back.” He seemed unconvinced.

“What if he likes it there,” the teen asked hunching his shoulders. Pepper laughed, Tony had been taken to Asgard which probably had little to no tech, if anything she figured the engineer was bored to tears and trying to plan his escape/divorce.

“There’s no way,” she told him, her humor putting a sour look on Peter’s face.

“Why do you think so?”

“There’s no tech there, Tony is probably going out of his mind if anything.”

“The Asgardians can travel between worlds, they have a cosmic cube of limitless energy, and is probably home to unique metals not found here on earth,” stated Peter with a thoughtful look, “We talked about it before, me and Mr. Stark. We even spoke with Ms. Foster about what she saw there, and the Asgardians aren’t as lo-tech as you assume, they just attribute all their science to magic and don’t question it.”

“What are you getting at,” asked Pepper wearily. She didn’t like his tone or the implication behind his words. What if Tony likes it there, what if he doesn’t want to come back? She couldn’t even fathom it.

Peter said nothing and just stared at her for a good few seconds before shaking his head and looking away. “Nothing, forget I said anything. You think he wants to get back here as much as you want him back, that’s all just dandy.”

“Pete-,”

“I only came by to see if there was any news,” he spoke cutting her off. “I’ll see you later.”

Pepper sat at her desk deep in thought after that. Tony must want to come back right? What was he even doing in Asgard right then? Nothing most likely, Thor’s people were all warriors and Tony may have been an Avenger, but the man was no warrior.

He’d come back. Back home with her and Rhodey where he belonged. 

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to include Peter...


	12. Thoughts and Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to come around and Thor gets a surprise.

Steve paced the length of the room he’d been given and thought over his actions the past few months since his showdown with Tony. The man had been enraged and ready to kill Bucky, or so he’d told himself. However, the first hit the billionaire threw had been at him, Tony had left Bucky alone until he tried to protect Steve by intervening.

 

Why had the engineer been so upset?

 

Maybe because you kept the truth about his parents from him, suggested a tiny voice in his head, and he’d just watched it happen via super villain theater. The blond hung his head in shame, it hadn’t been right to keep the truth from the genius. If it had been his own parents he’d have wanted to know, and perhaps if he’d told Tony earlier the engineer would have had time to process through the information by the time Siberia happened. If he’d told his friend, perhaps things would have went differently.

 

And as for what Thor had said… Steve didn’t really want to think about it, but- but the god had been right. He had been ignoring his feelings since he’d met Howard’s son, because, well it was Howard’s son and the memories of being flown around by the eccentric genius were still front and center in his mind like the rest of his memories from seventy plus years ago. 

 

He couldn’t let go of the past, and it was starting to affect him in some really negative ways. If his ma were alive she’d be so disappointed with him, and the commandos… He shuddered at the looks they’d probably give him, the looks that they’d probably worn on their faces as they watched on the news about the events following the UN meeting.

 

He can admit he goofed up, that there were many opportunities presented to him to make things right, or rather to compromise. The accords were not something that would go away, people were scared. Scared of him and the other Avengers, with Shield gone, they’d been governing themselves, all funding and equipment being provided by Tony, who had taken a step back from the Avengers after Ultron and being heaped with sole custody of the blame.

 

No one could hold the billionaire more accountable than he held himself, and despite Natasha’s report, sometimes Steve thought the man flat out hated himself. But how would Steve know? He’d read Black Widow’s report on him and approached Tony with that already in mind through every interaction, it didn’t help with the whole denied attraction thing he had going on either.

 

He was disappointed in himself, of his team, and of the media that had turned blame on Tony simply because he was the only one left in the open, an easy target. The blond had even laughed with the other rouge Avengers about how he deserved the publics scorn, and the 15 percent drop to his stocks. And through all of that he’d been unknowingly harboring feelings for the man he’d slowly been driving himself away from.

 

Now here he was months later dropping in on Asgard to bring the genius back to Earth, which he’d shown no eagerness to return to. Steve even got into a fight with Fandral, because the other man also seemed to be harboring feelings for Tony. So self-absorbed was he that he missed Tony’s abduction and was locked up in a dungeon for his misstep. Then upon finally being set free and intent on apologizing he found out the engineer was dead, murdered while Steve had his ‘time out.’

 

If only he’d compromised on the accords. If so, Tony would be alive on earth, Bucky would be cleared, and the team would be together. Maybe he and Tony would be together.

 

“I find that doubtful,” said a woman stepping into his room without permission. She was beautiful with long ankle sweeping hair, he recognized her from Stephen Strange’s arrival after Odin told them all of Tony’s death.

 

“What,” he asked her as she sat herself down on the plush red couch off in a corner of the room.

 

“That you would be with Tony had you “compromised.”” The woman fiddled with her hair some before fixing him with a cold and appraising look. “That aside, I came here with a purpose.”

 

“Look,” Steve sighed dragging a hand through his hair, “I’m not interested in-,”

 

He was cut off by the woman’s sharp laugh. “Trust me mortal, I’ve no interest in what you have to offer me in that aspect. That most certainly is not why I’m here and frankly if ever were I to be unfaithful to by beloved, I’d probably, no most definitely, would choose Tony. My husband would maybe even join us…,” she trailed off thoughtfully, before shaking her head.

 

“I’m here because recently I’ve sensed the presence of the entity that clouded my mind during the time of Tony’s death, I think whoever is behind the heinous act is unaware of this slightly annoying, but convenient side effect.” The woman gave him a meaningful look, like she was waiting for something. When he didn’t deliver she sighed, throwing herself back on the couch dramatically an arm draped across her forehead.

 

“What I’m trying to get at,” she began to say without looking at him, “is that recently I’ve felt that entity lurking about, and would you like to know where I typically find it hanging around?”

 

Steve nodded his head despite the fact he knew she could not see him. “Where,” he asked not entirely sure what she was talking about. Concerning Tony’s death he’d been largely kept in the dark, regulated to helping the palace guards look for an assailant from Tony’s earlier days on Asgard, who was most likely long gone by then.

 

“Wherever it is you are.” At this she turned her eyes on him and he saw that they burned with a righteous fury that made him want to beg the woman for forgiveness. “After observing you, and a few others the entity seems to pause at, I’ve come to this conclusion.” She sat up and reached a hand towards him.

 

The blond, very hesitantly, reached out to take it in his own. A few centimeters apart the woman moved swiftly and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him forward to kneel at her feet. “It’s targeting those with chaotic and tumultuous emotions.”

 

“I don’t understand what it is you’re wanting me to do.” He tried to get up, but her grip on his wrist kept him from doing so. “I can’t really help how it is that I’m feeling.”

 

She cocked her head to the side and sneered, “I know this already mortal or do you not think me very bright?” The question was rhetorical as rather than wait for him to answer she pulled something out from somewhere and dangled it in front of his face. Steve was going to have to figure out where all these woman around him stored their things, because they always seemed to be pulling things and various weapons out from only God knows where.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A talisman I’ve been giving to those the entity has been focusing on,” she replied fastening it around his neck. “Yours is especially strong, charmed not to break or fall off, and only myself or my darling can remove it from you or the others. Whatever this cowardice asshole is planning, I will do everything in my power not to make it easy for him, and in the meantime, get your emotions in order.” That said and her task accomplished the woman released him and got up to leave.

 

Steve watched as she made her way to the entrance of his room and paused. “For future reference, so you can address me properly, I am Persephone, wife to Hades, and Queen of The Underworld, do not forget this. I was feeling generous today, but next we speak I’ll not let you be so informal with me.” With that parting shot she was gone and the blond slumped forward to rest his head on the couch.

 

‘I find that doubtful. That you would be with Tony had you “compromised,”’ her earlier words echoed, through his mind. She didn’t have to tell him that, he was already more than aware of it, but he was human in the end and humans had hope in abundance. Especially him, since without hope, and a healthy amount of persistence, he’d have never become Captain America.

* * *

 

 

Loki was amidst going through the seemingly endless knowledge that Asgard had stored, locked off, and wasted over the many millennia passed. Some few feet away Strange was doing the same his face twisted in a mixture of annoyance, content, and frustration. The two men were two days into their ‘speed reading’ and had not turned over any pertinent information, but had come across more than one spell that would certainly come to use in the distant future.

“Odin,” came the voice of Hades as he entered with yet more ancient texts for them to go through. “I’ve come to drop these off, and collect you both for dinner.” When they both did not immediately move to stop the shadows of the room began to slither towards them and while this did not phase Loki, Strange jumped up from where he sat, books falling around him as he moved immediately to comply.

With a sigh the trickster stopped to comply as well, lest Hades send something a bit more nasty his way. The other god smirked, before his face went serious. “Upon conclusion to the feast I ask that you come speak with Persephone and I in our quarters, we have an important matter to discuss with you concerning your Odin sleep.”

Loki’s eyes went wide and he cast a look to Strange who had his arms crossed and a calculating look on his face. He heaved a mental sigh as he turned back to face Hades, while simultaneously beating back his mounting panic. The Odin sleep…

* * *

 

 

Thor had been on his way to seek audience with his father when he caught sight of him walking off with Lord Hades. Thinking himself rather fortunate he moved to follow after them in hopes of catching up. With everything happening recently he had hardly seen his father since their last meeting 13 days ago when Strange had arrived with Natasha.

“-stubborn! It’s starting to cut close,” hissed Hades to Odin as Thor drew closer behind them, “you have to do it now or they will mistrust your intentions.”

His father laughed, a bitter edge to the sound familiar to Thor rather reminiscent of his brother. It froze the thunderer in his tracks. Odin, no matter the situation or general mood, was not one prone to laughter of any kind.

“They will mistrust me regardless of whether or not I do as you’ve suggested,” Odin bit back sounding self-deprecating. “They will become fixated on me, maybe even blame me for Tony’s demise.”

Thor shook his head, the conversation was not making any sense. Gathering his wit he moved to follow them again at a slower pace, his thoughts racing ahead of him. What was starting to cut close, he wondered.

“Maybe,” conceded Hades, “but if you proceed with my suggestion there is the chance that they’ll listen.”

“But there is also the chance they’ll lock me away before I’ve the chance to even get a word in,” retorted his father. Why would he think he’d be locked away? Had it something to do with the Odin sleep? “You are being entirely too optimistic.”

“And you are behaving with a surprising amount of cowardice.” The two men stopped walking and Thor hid himself behind a pillar, peeking out just in time to see the air shimmer around his father distorting his image until it cleared to reveal Loki.

Loki! But how had-

Loki? He had checked, held his brother during his final breath. He-

Loki…

“Well this may be a problem,” whispered a soft voice from behind the thunderer. He jumped a bit turning around to find himself face to face with the lady Persephone. 


	13. Progressing Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor flips out a bit, and Steve cant handle the truth, while Loki is made to see he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, life was dragging me down, but now I'm back and ready to rumble... Though updates are still going to be rather slow going.
> 
> Apologies.

“Well this may be a problem,” whispered a soft voice from behind Thor. He jumped a bit turning around to find himself face to face with the lady Persephone.

As of late Thor liked to think of himself as being a bit more reflective in his thinking and overall general thought process. So after being startled by Persephone he “put on his thinking cap,” and tried to think things over, while setting aside any preconceived notions that had immediately sprung to mind when Loki dropped his glamour.

On one hand he was quite happy to see that his brother was alive and apparently doing quite well for himself… Living as Odin. Marrying the Man of Iron. Making Thor very much confused about his relationship with his shield brother.

But on the other hand, he’d now found out that his father, Odin, was missing. And taking his place for who really knew how long, was Loki, his brother. At what point had his father disappeared? Before or after marrying Anthony?

He really wished he could focus on the bigger problem, but the question wouldn’t leave his mind. The thunderer decided to go with it, he’d worry about the maybe re-imprisoning of his brother and finding of his father later. After tracking down and exacting justice on whoever hurt his… Mother? Sister? Why was he using feminine pronouns for his shield brother anyway?

Thor shook his head trying to focus. It wasn’t exactly going well.

“Having some deep thoughts are we?” Thor blinked, he’d somehow forgotten about Persephone standing before him. He was somewhat focusing on her now though. “So, what are you going to do now confront Loki or-,”

Confront Loki? That was a brilliant suggestion, he darted past her and briskly jogged over to his brother as he continued to argue with Hades. “Loki,” he called out watching as the trickster stiffened.

“Thor,” he drawled, but that was all he had time to say, before Thor reached him, grabbed him by the shoulders and looked soulfully into his eyes.

“Brother,” he began slowly, hesitantly, “I need you to be honest with me if only this once.” Loki only rose an eyebrow prompting Thor to shake him a bit. “Please Loki,” he begged and the other god’s eyes widened.

“Very well then,” his brother replied eyes still wide. The lie smith was shocked.

“Who is married to Anthony,” he pleaded shaking Loki a bit more in desperation, “Is he my mother, or is he my sister?” Loki’s eyebrows both shot up at the question and his eyes lit with amusement, though the shock was still evident.

“Does it really matter,” asked his brother sounding rather pleased with himself. Or at least Thor thought he sounded pleased. And yes it did matter, it mattered a great deal because the thunderer had only just some time ago come to terms with Anthony being his mother.

“Loki!” He shook the man a bit more violently. Desperately.

The trickster rolled his eyes, before answering. “I married him.”

Thor nodded, then stopped wondering if he could take his brother at his word. He was the lie smith after all. Loki was probably lying.

But what if he wasn’t.

So that left him where he’d began. Mother or sister? And why, oh why, did he keep using female pronouns for Anthony, was his subconscious aware of something he wasn’t?

Questions for another day then he decided nodding to himself, Loki still captive in his grip. “If your next question is about your father-,”

“Our father,” Thor corrected automatically without needing to think about it.

“Your father,” Loki hissed at him, then continued on as if uninterrupted. “Is on the verge of waking from his Odin sleep. He’s been in deep slumber since my supposed death at the hands of the Dark Elves.”

“Loki,” the thunderer began, anger in his voice, “what you di-,”

“yes, yes, it was unacceptable,” he drawled interrupting Thor, “You’re not wrong. However, shall we put this conversation on the ‘back burner,’ for now so that we may discuss the more pressing matter of To- Anthony’s killer?”

Thor held his brother’s gaze for a moment, before nodding decisively and pushing him away. He made to say something in return, but was cut off by Hades who cleared his throat drawing both his and Loki’s attention.

“Now that you both have come to an,” Hades paused briefly giving them both an amused glance, “understanding, perhaps we can move this discussion from  out in the open-,”

“To a more private setting,” Persephone cut in looking far more amused than her husband. “Like our room as was the original rendezvous point.”

“Then let us make haste,” exclaimed Thor as he began to walk off down a hallway that had been to his right.

“Thor,” Loki called out sounding exasperated, “They’re not staying in the guest wing.”

* * *

 

 

After arguing with Hades, arguing with Thor, arguing with Persephone, and arguing some more for arguments sake, Loki agreed to reveal himself. Not to everyone, but to those who knew Tony or were directly involved with helping locate his killer.

 

Suffice to say the lie smith wasn't pleased with this turn of events, but could concede it was his own negligence that had brought it about. Had it been anyone aside Thor who had seen him drop his disguise there was no doubt he'd be reincarcerated. That said, he was looking forward to seeing the reaction he'd get.

 

“Brother.” The sharp edge to Thor’s voice brought his mind to focus on the proceedings. The two of them were waiting patiently-he was, the thunderer kept fidgeting-in a room adjacent to Hades and Persephone’s guest chambers as the two aforementioned deities led the others to them. “Do not attem-”

 

The trickster held up a hand cutting his brother off. “I am on my best behavior brother, it is after all my wife we're doing this for.”

 

The blond scrunched up his face in annoyance no doubt he was again puzzling over the identity of the fair Tony’s husband. Poor ough, Loki really had told him the truth this time around, there were no lies when it came to the genius. He couldn't even fathom it, and lying was something he was well known for throughout the realms!

 

Just then the doors swing open drawing both their attention towards the entrance where the Captain, Earths sorcerer supreme, and the illusive Widow all filed into the room followed closely by their escorts.

 

“Loki,” the Captain exclaimed upon spotting him quickly reaching for his shield, only to find that it wasn't there, before looking absolutely baffled by its absence. No doubt either Persephone- Loki was positive it had been her- or Hades had seen fit to lift it from his person some point before reaching them. And the barely restrained smirk on the goddess’ face only confirmed his assumption.

 

Thoroughly amused he swung his head to look towards the only other Midgardians present. Strange looked bored but gave off an aura of being only mildly surprised, while the Widow looked carefully blank, body held completely still. It spoke volumes as to how shocked she was.

 

Loki loved it. “Missing something Captain,” he taunted the soldier, waving at him from where he was stood beside his hulking brute of a brother. Thor and he had an unspoken truce of sorts, so if the Captain tried to get at him, the soldier would be finding himself at the “business end” of Mjolnir.

 

As if to prove him right, the thunderer took a step towards his shield brother hand at Mjolnir’s hilt. “Friend Steven, I ask that you not make anymore threatening moves towards my brother.” And despite the clear intimidation, Thor’s tone was beseeching. He didn't want to have to subdue the other blond -again -but would if necessary.

 

“Thor-,” the soldier tried, but was cut off by Strange.

 

“Am I free to assume our deal still holds,” asked the sorcerer, ignoring the look shot his way by the Captain.

 

Both Thor and Loki nodded.

 

“Deal,” said the soldier looking confused and more than a bit angry if the way his frame was shaking was anything to go by, “you made a deal with Loki!” He swiveled his head to Thor, “You knew Loki was here, he could've been the one wh-,”

 

Loki was across the room, dagger at the blinds throat, in seconds. “If you even finish what you are implying,” he let his threat trail off.

 

The sound of someone clapping drew everyone's attention towards the two other deities in the room. Both of whom looked very mildly amused, “Perhaps we should all take a seat,” said Persephone. “I believe some of us,” she gestured towards the still silent Widow and at the Captain, “are in need of an explanation.”

 

“A short one,” interjected Hades before anyone else could talk, “the longer this takes the longer Tony stays dead, and while for us it's barely been two weeks here on Asgard, for Tony it's likely been much longer.”

 

Loki released the Captain stumbling backwards as if he’d been struck. He’d forgotten about the inconsistency of time between their realm and Helheim. He hoped that the genius didn't think he'd been forgotten. That Loki would let him remain dead. Perhaps he would rethink his decision not to resurrect Tony, after all who better than him to help solve his own murder?

* * *

 

  
  


Tony was beginning to feel, just a bit, like he'd been abandoned. Forgotten. Sure Hel had told him time ran faster in her domain, but that did little to ease him. If anything it somehow made him feel worse, which upset his kids, thus making him feel even more horrid.

 

And to make things even less awesome his boys were both running out of time, they'd been expending their energy for to long manifesting themselves. Everyday they became less and less corporeal. Jor had tried to hug him one day only to find himself falling through the genius. He cried for hours afterwards, loud sorrowful wails about how he didn't want to disappear back to his watery prison.

 

It broke Tony's heart.

 

Then there was Fen who had gone completely quiet. The wolf didn't complain, didn't cry, he instead took to silently hovering around Tony, sniffing at him and staring at him with deadened eyes. The whole thing was disheartening.

 

The cherry on top was the fact that the longer they lingered the more sickly they began to look. And try as he might to persuade them, they were steadfast in their resolve to stay with him till they absolutely couldn't manage it anymore. They didn't want him to feel like they were abandoning him as well.

 

The engineer felt like a grade A asshole.

 

“They love you,” Hel whispered to him as he watched over his two sons as they sat facing off into the distance, “they simply wish to commit you to memory. It's not often they can expend the energy to manifest here and it was shear luck that you happened to be here despite the horrible circumstances that made it happen.”

 

“I just don't want them hurting themselves over me,” he sighed pulling Hel into a one armed hug, “I don't enjoy watching them fade like this.”

 

His daughter hm-ed softly. “And we do not enjoy watching you despair,” she murmured quietly into his chest, “do not forget I have access to your thoughts.”

She pulled away to look straight into his face, “please believe me when I say you have not been abandoned. You have not been forgotten.”

 

“But how could you possibly know that for sure,” he questioned.

 

Hel removed herself completely from his side and turned to him arms crossed and jaw set. “I am a goddess as well as my father's daughter, I won't tell you how I know this, but trust that I have my ways.”

 

Tony sighed, but conceded to his daughter. “I don't mean to be so negative.”

 

“Of course not, that's just another rather unfortunate side effect of being here,” Hel relented. “It will soon come to pass, and you'll be your usual overly curious self.”

 

He shot her a smile, “I'll take your word for it.”

* * *

  


Steve stormed out of the room. He was livid. He needed to think.

 

It was Loki's fault, no surprise there, but what was surprising to him was the way the chaos deity had spoken of the genius. He didn't think Loki was even aware of it, which made him angrier. How could the god, who threw Tony from a window, get close to him in a way Steve had never dared? How could Tony have gone along with his abduction, had he been that desperate to escape his problems that he was willing to be Loki's captive? Did Tony love him? Was the engineer attracted to the god?

 

He paced the hall back and forth trying to rack his brain for an answer. It was Tony and Loki, of course the genius couldn't love the god. That'd be crazy!

 

But what if he did?

 

The super soldier froze, mind going numb. Oh god, what if Tony loved Loki back? What would he do then?

 

Cursing under his breath Steve resumed pacing. He had to be rational about this. Sure Tony probably thought Loki was attractive, objectively he could admit that to himself, and sure minus the whole invaded with an alien army and tried to kill him thing, he could sort of see how the two could get along, and maybe with a stretch of imagination he could potentially see the both of them starting something shallow. Something strictly physical, after all it was an open secret in the Avengers that Tony at times seemed rather touch starved.

 

Emotions though? Steve couldn't see it, didn't want to see it, but the look on Loki's face… Maybe it was one sided? Maybe Tony had been biding his time, waiting for Loki's guard to be down?

 

He shook his head. He knew none of that was it, there was something there, or at least on the lie smith’s end, but he couldn't form any concrete conclusions since Tony wasn't there to be observed. Which reminded him-

 

“Steve?”  Peeking over his shoulder as he came to a halt, Steve looked directly at Natasha. “Are you okay? You seemed tense about Stark’s relationship with Loki.”

 

He didn't answer her right away, mulling over what to say. “Nat do you think I have any chance with Tony?”

 

If Natasha was surprised, she didn't show it, she just lifted a single eyebrow and gave him a look. “I'll level with you Steve,” she began, “in regards to Tony I think we're all screwed. Yes he can be an ass, yes he is incredibly arrogant, and yes he sometimes keeps things to himself, but underneath all that, what I failed to see in my initial assessment, is someone so incredibly selfless it's terrifying.”

 

“Selfless?” Steve didn't think so. Tony was great, that was a fact, but-

 

Seeing his expression, the spy sighed. “Yes Steve, selfless. What else would you call him letting us live off him without expecting anything in return? I've been having a look around since I got here and even the people who don't like Stark adore him.”

 

Steve didn't understand what that had to do with Tony’s supposed selflessness. All of Asgard regarded Tony as its queen, of course the people would adore him.

 

“I know what you're thinking,” said the Widow crossing her arms and giving him a look like she was disappointed. “It's not because he's queen, being royalty doesn't equate to being well liked. The people like him because from the get go all he's done is give.”

 

“What could he have possibly gi-”

 

“Did you know he's fixed most of the Bifrost,” she asked him, “did you know Tony Stark, man of science, set out to learn magic just to help fix, if not make better, their own technology?”

 

“Why wouldn't they know how to fix their own tech?” The soldier was genuinely curious. From all the things he'd ever heard from Thor he'd come to think of Asgard as some sort of high tech utopian warrior society.

 

“Because no one has ever had to before, so when things began to break they were just casually put aside. Not that it hindered them in any significant way, Asgardians made up their lack of technical knowledge with magic, but I didn't come out here to talk Asgardian history with you Steve. I came out here to see if you were okay and to tell you to stop being an ass.” She cocked her head to the side and fixed him with a sympathetic look, “And as for your question, I'm afraid my answer has to be no. I've seen the footage of Siberia, no I haven't shown the others, though I have been tempted, but any chance you had with Tony died their the moment your shield came in contact with his arc reactor.”

 

Steve felt guilt start to eat away at him. “It's not like he needs it to live anymore,” he said in rather weak defense of himself. “Besides, he was trying to kill Bucky.”

 

“I'm not touching that first statement, you know it's bullshit. As for trying to kill Bucky, if Tony wanted someone dead, they would be. Stark is more than capable of it,” she sighed, “We should have told him the truth long before Siberia.” And with that she left to re-enter the room, leaving Steve to face his thoughts on his own again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me this far!


	14. Go To Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone convenes for a discussion, and Loki falls a bit more in love

\---------Just After Steve Leaves--------

 

After Steven stormed from the room Thor turned to his brother with an exasperatedly fond expression. He knew Loki had meant to goad the super soldier, but he was also aware that the trickster hadn’t meant to give so much away. It was easily discernible from the way he spoke of the Man of Iron that his brother was genuine in his feelings for the other man.

The thunderer felt himself swell with fondness for his friend. He resolved yet again to try and treat Anthony better once he was brought back from the dead.

“Brother,” he said while shaking his head clear of his previous thoughts. “I know you have explained why you do not presently wish to revive Anthony, but do you not think it would be more beneficial to have his help on the matter of his death?”

Across from him Earth’s sorcerer supreme nodded in agreement, “If Stark can be revived he would no doubt be a tremendous help.”

Next to Strange, Natasha looked thoughtful. “Stark was abducted, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume that he got a look at his killer especially since he was there for quite some time, maybe he got something out of him. Lord knows Tony can wheedle information out of almost anyone.”

Loki’s expression looked torn.

“Loki,” the blond began, but was cut off by Persephone.

“I think,” said the goddess, “that it was a foolish idea to begin with.” When everyone looked to her for further explanation she rolled her eyes. “Leaving Tony dead as a way to protect him,” she clarified, “but my husband and I deferred to you. Now I believe it’s time to take the wiser course of action.”

His brother nodded solemnly, “I myself have already come to that conclusion.”

Thor tipped his head to the side, “Then what holds you back?”

Loki turned his gaze heavenward and sighed, “I've been rather remiss as of late in visiting Helheim.”

“And,” Natasha prompted, earning an annoyed look from the trickster.

“Tony must be thinking ill of me. Now doubt by now he's met with my daughter, Hela, who has dominion over Helheim.”

Thor scratched at his beard. He himself had hardly ever visited his niece, feeling guilty for never trying to talk his father out of trapping her their, from what he could remember of the girl she thought the world of Loki. Content to spend what time she could with her father.

The thunderer huffed, “I'm positive your fears are in vain, Hela adores you and no doubt already holds Anthony in just as high regard.”

“So we're all agreed then,” asked Strange.

Loki nodded, “it would seem so.”

“Look dear, everyone is finally on the same page,” Persephone said to her husband who nodded mutely in return.

Thor shook his head, “we've not yet informed friend Steven of our decision.”

Hades leveled him with an exasperated look, “Does this man's word hold such sway that if he disagreed we would further postpone Anthony’s revival? I already foresee problems with the manner in which we'll bring him back to life, you would have us add the extra complication based on his say alone?”

“Nay,” replied Thor shaking his head slowly, “I just believe he should be informed, to eradicate any future confusion as to why some of us will not be present.”

“I don't think Steve is ready to hear about this.” Everyone turned to look at Natasha, “Steve isn't ready for any news regarding Tony.”

“I agree,” said Persephone after a moment,”he seem to be coming to terms with his feelings for the man, and is not stable enough to make any sort of judgement concerning him.” She paused, “perhaps, someone should check on him, we don't want him wandering to far, opinion of him in Asgard has dropped considerably low since his temporary imprisonment.”

“I'll go,” Natasha said as she rose gracefully from her seat, “he may take what I say into consideration at least.”

* * *

 

 

\-------Present---------

Their arrival in Helheim was anticlimactic, Hela hadn't greeted them with an army of the dead, nor had Tony been there to run towards Loki happy to be reunited at last. Instead they had stepped from from the shadow of Hades into a vast sprawling field that seemed without end. It had been so long since he'd been subject to the bleak imagery of his daughter’s domain, though some found the tranquility of it beautiful.

“Let's get a move on.” Loki looked to his side with a frown, he'd forgotten about the Captain. Sometime after Natasha's talk with the man it had been slipped- most likely by Thor- that they planned to retrieve Tony and since then the blond had insisted his presence necessary. The trickster had initially wanted to take the sorcerer, but all had been forced to capitulate to the Captain’s stubbornness. They hadn't the time to argue so it'd been the easiest course of action.

Perhaps he should have just thrown the man back into his cell? It certainly would have been satisfying and he doubted that anyone, save for the Widow, would have protested. Loki sighed to himself at the missed opportunity.

When the blond went to walk away Loki quickly dragged him back. “Only the dead or a resident of the underworld can lead those of the living to where they seek to go.” He shot a look towards Hades, who nodded before taking a single step forward.

“Calm yourself Rogers,” the god said, “we will reach Tony when Hela wills it, for now, this way.” That done Hades began to move on, Loki and the Captain quick to follow.

* * *

 

 

Tony held Jor tightly in his arms as he whimpered, he was well beyond the limits of his power, clinging on through sheer force of will alone. There was no doubt the serpent would grow to be a total powerhouse when he was older, but right then he was just Tony's little boy. A child who had spent to long alone and would kill himself if it meant he could stay just a bit longer.

Jor at that point was more wisp than actual substance, Tony could barely make out his features, but he held on anyway as best he could. Since he could not convince Jor to leave he'd hold on to his boy until he finally exhausted the last of his will.

“I'm sorry I'm making you sad mommy,” mumbled the serpent moving to nuzzle just beneath Tony's chin, “I just want to be able to remember you, remember this, as much as possible.” And didn't that just shatter the genius to pieces, to hear his son sound so mature, it wasn't that long ago when he'd watched Jor run and slither through the grass outside as if he'd never run out of energy.

“It's not your fault I'm upset,” he told him, awkwardly trying to pat his head, “I'm upset because I can't do anything for you.”

Jor opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Hel as she entered the room. “Mother,” she said sounding grave and Tony knew without asking what she was going to say.

“Loki,” he breathed out on a sigh and watched as Jor perked up a bit, becoming slightly more substantial.

“Father,” he asked, the awe in his voice simultaneously heartwarming and heartbreaking. The serpent pushed himself up, “is father coming?”

Hel nodded eyes fixed on Tony with an unreadable expression. “Father and two others are not to far off from here, I wanted to-,” her breath hitched, “-to be sure you were ready t- to leave…,” she trailed off into a sullen silence and Tony felt his heart wrench.

“Hel,” he began, unsure of what he should say, unsure how to convey that he had no plan to just leave her here and never look back. He loved her, and Jor and Fen, they were his kids, and Odin be damned he was going to find a way to free them.

Sure freeing Jormungandr and Fenrir was probably going to be difficult, he'd also have to find them first, but the genius was sure he'd be able to manage something for Hel. After all, if Hades and Persephone could leave the underworld as they pleased why couldn't he find a way for his daughter to do the same.

Hel suddenly kept at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug making Jor grumble. Oh, she'd probably read his mind. He was happy that at least he could convey things to her with his mind when his mouth was at a loss for what to say, without her ability he was positive he'd have never found the right words.

“I know you picked up on this already nosy,” he said as he moved to envelop her in his embrace as well, “but just in case it needs saying… I love you- both of you, and Fen of course, very much.”

He felt Hel jerk in his arms, her shoulders trembling, and Jor whimpering right along with her. “Come on you two, please don't cry,” though as he said this he felt his own eyes well up with tears he had to fight hard not let fall.

“We love you too Mother,” said his kids in stereo, before they all broke apart crying, then crying even harder as the last of Jor finally faded away.

* * *

 

 

Steve had been sullen since they'd started walking, an intuitive feeling that they were irritated by him for some reason weighing him down. He could admit he'd acted a bit rash when they first arrived in Helheim, but a gut sense was telling him that wasn't what had the gods annoyed. Whatever it was they were keeping quiet about it though.

The silence was steadily driving him mad and he found himself longing for the days when such silence would have been filled with Tony's tech babble. Thinking back Steve recalled being annoyed by it, unappreciative of  it. He'd never realized how grateful he actually felt by it, how unsettled he was by silence. How lonely it made him feel, like he was dreaming.

When he was thawed from the ice and Shield assigned him a shrink, they had talked about a lot, but at the same time, nothing of consequence. They never talked about how he couldn't stand even mildly cold temperatures, how he woke up some mornings thinking he was dreaming, that the world around him was an elaborate delusion of his own making. And when the sessions stopped and he was deemed fit, there had been no one to help him understand his feelings towards Tony.

Sure the blond knew things in regards to homosexual relationships had changed significantly, he'd been happy to hear it… But that had not meant he'd been ready to acknowledge such feelings in himself, because of this- and somewhat due to Tony's Shield evaluation- he'd ended up mistreating the genius, someone he recognized as a friend and cared for dearly. Then he'd found out about Bucky and a separate can of worms had been unearthed and, well, he could admit- now at least- that he'd acted way out of line. Had acted without fully thinking things through.

Natasha told him he didn't have a chance with Tony.

He believed her, but he'd still hope. Steve nodded to himself, he would do better by Tony, and if still he hadn't a chance, if the genius chose someone else… Well he guessed he'd just have to live with that and try to respect his decision.

Shaking his head, Steve made himself focus on the present as a path began to appear in front of them. It made him suspicious, but by the looks he could see on both Loki and Hades faces they seemed  relieved by its appearance. The two throwing glances at him from over their shoulders seeming mildly pleased.

Then Loki shot forward down the path at a sprint leaving both him and Hades behind in his wake. “Why didn't you stop him,” he asked Hades as the god just moved to follow after the trickster, “what if it's a trap?”

“Unlikely considering it's his daughter who has control in this particular Underworld.”

Steve blinked. “If his daughter is the one in charge why not just lead us to Yony right off the bat?” This didn't sit well with him, if Loki was up to something it'd make sense if his daughter was in on it.

“Whatever it is you are thinking I'm inclined to tell you that it's incorrect,” said Hades, shadow seeping into his voice. “As for why she did not lead us to Tony sooner, I believe it was due to fondness.”

“Fondness?”

“Yes, for one can not meet such a man as Tony and not grow fond of him,” he paused, head tilting a bit, “It may have also been a precaution to keep the man safe.”

“Safe,” Steve said incredulously, “Tony is dead what could possibly be a threat to him right now?”

The god sighed, “What indeed.”

* * *

 

 

When Loki finally came across Tony, the man was rubbing soothing circles into his daughters back as she sniffled, head leant against his chest with a look of mild concentration on her face. He didn't know what had upset her, but he knew his daughter well, whatever it had been she’d carry on- as always- as best she could. It was heartbreaking to think on, but he couldn't break the magic that kept her there, meaning more often than he'd like his baby girl had been left to deal with most everything on her own.

Taking a deep breathe he stepped forward, clearing his throat awkwardly as he did so. Both Tony and Hela snapped their heads towards him, their expressions going through a myriad of emotions, before settling on being pleased. The two rose as one and shuffled to him, his genius husband keeping Hela tucked under his arm as she clung to him like a scared child.

“Loki,” Tony said at the same moment Hela uttered out, “Father,” then he found himself wrapped up in their combined embrace as a new wave of tears wracked through them.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized to both of them, carefully carding his fingers through Hela’s hair, while leaning over to rest his head on Tony's. “I never meant to- take so much time.”

Hela took a step back from them and Loki found himself staring into eyes so much like his own as his daughter caught his gaze. “I was mad at first, so very long ago now, but I understand. I know that it haunted you, will continue to haunt you, that you could not do anything for me and I've longed to say this for quite some time now, but always the words would escape me-,” she took a deep breath, “I do not blame you, and therefore there is nothing for you to apologize for, nothing to forgive. I- I love you so much and I know- I know you try, and I know there is only so much you can do...”

Trailing off his daughter fixed him with a look and wiped at her eyes, flinching when she accidentally peeled away some of her decayed flesh. Then Loki watched in silent awe as Tony  reached out and dragged Hela back into his side resting his face against his daughters rotting half like it was no big deal. Admittedly he himself used to have problems letting himself acknowledge that half of her, but years of exposure had helped him overcome this aversion, his thoughtlessness making him feel guilty for years onward.

And here Tony was, his blindingly brilliant genius, acting like it was no big deal. Like putting his own face against the rotting flesh of Hela was an everyday thing… A thought occurred to him then, just how long had Tony been with Hela?

“Since day one of his demise,” whispered his daughter, then looking a bit self conscious she pulled away from Tony, and he noted that small bits of flesh had stuck to his face. He didn't seem to notice and Hela grumbled at him, before wiping the side of his face clean. “I don't hold it against you, you know,” she said after a beat of silence, “but I won't lie that it hurt.” She snuggled further into Tony's side, “Mother’s outright acceptance though- it made me feel normal,” a brief pause as she looked up at his husband through her lashes.

He was about to apologize again, but was cut off by Tony. The genius waved his hand in the air dismissing the sentiment, “I didn't do anything special, besides I recall staring at you a bit in the beginning.”

Hela's mouth curved up into a smile. “True,” she said, “but you also didn't flinch away at the sight of me, you just… Accepted it. Truly mother, you are amazing.” And here is when Loki finally picked up on something.

“Mother?”

Tony shrugged, “We're married after all, and with everyone calling me queen and all, why not ‘Mother,’ too?” He cocked his head to the side, “Has a pleasant ring to it, I think.”

“Jor took a bit of convincing though,” said Hela looking at Tony, a resigned look settling over both of them.

Jormungandr? “Yeah, and Fen too. They- they ah- stopped by, maxed themselves out trying to stay here… Y- you actually just missed Jor.”

“He was pretty much air by the end, trying to hold on to this place past his limits,” Tony shook his head, “I bet he gets his stubbornness from you, kids gonna be a menace one day.” The fond exasperation in Tony's voice was only barely overshadowed by his very clear concern. “Do you have any idea as to where our boys might be?”

Our boys. Loki's heart fluttered as a light flickered to a blaze in his chest. He wondered if he'd ever be able to stop falling in love with Tony.


	15. No Time To Dwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldr has a foothold, Natasha shouldn't be underestimated, Steve has a break through (Kind of), and Loki would like some time alone with his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: *bows apologetically*

Baldr twisted his lips in a grimace. He was disappointed in himself, he'd become so intent on finding a foothold in the land of the living that he'd missed his opportunity to spirit his darling Anthony’s soul from the underworld. Honestly, as the formerly most loved being in all of Asgard, he was beginning to think villainy did not suit him.

 

He cocked his head to the side. Then again, did anyone really suit anything? Things were never just black and white, but rather a barrage of grey free to interpretation. So really- to himself at least- he was a hero, doing his karmic duty to get back at Loki for the wrongs he wrought unto people. And if others happened to get stuck in the crossfire, was it really his fault?

 

Musings and failure aside, he was at least pleased to have found a foothold in the often overlooked Black Widow. The woman's mind was a mess of contradictions and mixed loyalties, hurt buried so deep in her subconscious that he wasn't surprised he'd missed her in his initial assessment of potentials.

 

And it was through the spy's eyes that he'd been made aware of his failure to act in regards to Anthony. Watching as Loki and others debated on the party to be sent to fetch Anthony, he'd had half a mind to attempt to get their before them, but previous mention of Hela put him off to his hasty idea.

 

However, after rooting through the woman's mind he quickly came up with a different idea. It was tried and already used plan, but should work all the same, and with the tension and general mistrust between the Midgardians, as well as Rogers and Fandral, his success was most assuredly guaranteed.

 

With Anthony's revival it would be safe to assume his blond suitors would flock to him, evoking jealousy in Loki. And if Baldr could escalate things using the Widow, then perhaps he could push one of them over the edge, drive them mad with their want for the genius Midgardian. So mad that they wouldn't be able to see him with anyone else. It would all be so terribly simple, but oh so tragic.

 

First things first though. He'd have to do something about those talismans the Greek woman made. Lucky for him she didn't seem to have noticed him yet, so focused on Anthony and the others.

 

Truly the Norns had to be in his favor.

* * *

 

 

Natasha was no stranger to the manipulations of the mind, she was used to the feel of Wanda butting into her head whenever it suited her. Any complaints made within the vicinity of either Steve or Clint rebuffed by the- increasingly annoying response of- “She's just a kid!” 

 

Considering that Natasha had been killing people since before she'd had her first period, she hardly thought such a response sufficient, but held her tongue. There was no point arguing with either man, they were to set in there ways, to resistant to any ideas but their own. Which she found both mildly amusing and upsetting considering their history.

 

And really, if Wanda was old enough to pledge allegiance to Hydra, then she was old enough to not be treated like a child. The witch had most likely been killing people before they'd met her anyway, not that any of her teammates seemed to think of it, content in the belief she'd been an innocent lamb led astray by the evils of Hydra.

 

The witch could do no wrong.

 

Again, Natasha held her tongue about all her thoughts knowing it'd get her nowhere. That said, when she felt the tendrils of an unknown presence latch onto her mind she kept her cool and waited to see what it'd do.

 

For the most part it just used her for observation, pushed at her mind to see what it could get away with. Throughout it all though, the presence had yet to catch on that she was aware of it, so she was able to gather that it was confident in its ability. She used this to her advantage.

 

Without letting on, the spy had managed to suss out what its objective was, the sheer amount of hatred that flooded into her mind every time she set eyes on a certain god had been very telling. 

 

Loki seemed to incite such reactions in most people, so she managed not to be surprised by this revelation. What had surprised her was the blatant adoration suddenly dropped on her directed entirely at Thor, which was then typically accompanied by disappointment. These observations told her nothing of the presence’s ultimate goal other than that Loki was the ultimate target.

 

And it wasn't until after said mischief god departed to Hel, that she decided to share this information with anyone. When the party had left and everyone had predictably scattered, the spy approached Persephone. Since the goddess herself had at one point- allegedly- been taken over by the presence it made her the more suitable choice out of everyone.

 

“May I speak with you,” Natasha asked catching up to the woman, before she'd, gone to far, only mildly curious as to why the goddess had bothered to linger nearby.

 

“Of course,” came the reply as sparkling eyes fixed on her and a shark like grin spread across the goddess’s face, “I'd been hoping to speak with you.”

 

Natasha wondered if the sudden churning feeling in her gut was fear.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in Hel, Steve was trying to get over the jealous feeling that'd washed over him at the sight of Loki and Tony. The two could hardly look away from one another as they talked over in what manner Tony would be resurrected. Hela, Loki, and Hades all seemed to be in agreement that the Asgardian way of revival was out due to Tony's Midgardian status. When questioned as to why Tony being Midgardian had anything to do with things, they stated that getting everyone on Midgard to cry for the man, while not impossible, seemed extremely dubious.

To that, Tony had shrugged like it was no worry, chipping in his two cents. “They have a point, back home people have dedicated hate groups for me, and with… Recent events to take into account,” Tony threw a quick look in his direction, “I'm not exactly well liked at the moment.” 

Steve shrunk in on himself at that, knowing now- or rather realizing- that he'd also been in the wrong. It was just that so many things had gone out of control, it was hard to pinpoint it's starting point, though if he had to wager a guess he'd say it started with him finding out Bucky was alive and, following that, the whole Ultron disaster. Nothing had really been the same after either event.

Shaking his head Steve gave thought to their next plan of action, which was to “transfer” Tony to Hades underworld domain, and then have Loki lead him out of the underworld. The catch being that Loki had to trust Tony to follow him out and not turn around. Super easy, or so Steve had thought until Hades had told him the success rate at which people actually made it to the end with their loved one trailing behind them.

Why was the task so difficult? Well as Hades had explained it, the dead were all easily led astray, death making them a bit whimsical and impulsive, add to that that as you got closer to the living world the urge to turn around and look was magically amplified. To complete the task one would have to trust the soul to follow them and fight against the growing urge to make sure the soul was still following along.

Doing his best to fight back the urge to volunteer in Loki's place, Steve cleared his throat before asking, “So we're moving Tony to your version of the afterlife?”

The god nodded, before turning to Tony. “Yes, though I'm afraid it will be an unpleasant experience for you.” Tony just cocked his head and shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of manner, before he focused his gaze on Loki. Steve could see something pass between them making his heart clench. There had once been a brief point in time when such moments had passed between him and Tony.

“Ready to lead me home hubby,” the genius asked as he held Loki's gaze.

“More than,” replied the god in turn.

Those moments were long since passed and Steve felt with a sinking feeling, that'd he'd already missed his window of opportunity and there was no going back. No fixing what was broken between them should he try. And boy did he want to…

“Then let us begin,” spoke Hades in reply to both. Beyond him Steve could see Hela looking at him, her expression one of disapproval. He wondered if the odd heavy feeling that  settled over him was how others- Tony- felt when he leveled similar looks in their direction.

He wasn't a fan.

* * *

 

 

The transition from Helheim to the Underworld had not been pleasant. It wasn't painful per say, but it certainly wasn't something he ever wanted to do again. It had felt something like falling, but had inspired a weird sense of elation and fear in him, before he then became overcome with the strangest feeling of absolute dread. After that he'd found himself stumbling to an abrupt stop in Hades home, only he was positive that despite the new location he hadn't moved at all.

“Are quite alright,” asked the aforementioned ruler of the Underworld as he appeared by his side from the shadows with the others. “I did warn you it was going to be unpleasant.”

Tony waved a hand at him before moving towards Loki to lean into his husbands side. Except he found himself falling through him and nearly landed on the floor. Surprised, he shot a look towards Hades who had a suspicious look of innocence about him. Shaking his head he righted himself and settled for standing as close to Loki as possible without phasing into him.

“So how are they going to go about this,” asked Steve after clearing his throat, “I don't imagine there's a road leading into the Underworld.”

Hades face broke into a small smile at that, before he pointed off into the distance. Turning to look at what was being pointed out Tony was mildly surprised to see that an actual road was forming, twisting up into nowhere without a seeming end. “It is an actual road, but after a small attempt at theft,” the ground shook as he spoke, “I thought it better to hide the entrance. Make it less accessible.”

Tony turned back around just in time to watch Steve’s eyebrows climb up his head in astonishment. “Someone’s actually tried to steal from you,” he asked the god, “what were they after?”

“My wife.” Tony felt the ground shake again and decided to derail, or rather re-rail, the conversation.

“So Loki-dokes here just has to lead me up to the top,” he said crossing his arms as he craned his head back to try to see how far that'd be. “Peace of cake.”

“You need to take this seriously Tony,” warned Steve in his Captain-America-Disapproves voice, “I know how you get di-,”

“I'm taking this very seriously Cap, it is my life on the line here after all,” Tony snapped at the blond, “On top of that me and Reindeer Games trust each other, there is literally no doubt that we'll make it to the top.” Beside him he could see Loki nodding along with him in agreement.

Steve frowned, “I'm just worried about you Tony, you can be rather distracted at times, and Loki's impulse control isn't known to be very good. New York, to name a good example.”

Tony decided not to dignify him with a response, instead turning his gaze towards Hades. “So how do we do this, do I just start following him, or is there some sort of crazy ritual before hand?”

The gods lips twitched in amusement. “Nothing of the sort,” he replied waving a hand at the path, “Loki will lead, you will follow. No turning around, no wandering off, and you two will be just fine.”

Loki and Tony moved to face each other, the trickster leaning in as if to press his lips against Tony's head. It sent a shiver through the his incorporeal body. “Shall we,” he whispered.

Tony could only nod vaguely in response.

* * *

 

 

Despite the misgivings of the Captain, Loki and Tony did trust each other enough to make it through, passing over into the world of the living with very little fanfare… Though it definitely helped that Tony was a talker at the best and worst of times, the few times he'd felt the urge to turn around his husband would start up a running commentary on all the things around him that were catching his eye.  And despite never responding to the ongoing commentary, Loki made sure to twitch or nod along so Tony could tell he was being attentive.

The ease at which they made it through had Loki wondering if anyone else who had undergone the same ordeal had thought to talk and reassure one another in some form. True there were some afterlives that did not permit the dead to speak with the living, but Hades was not one of them. Though the god hadn't said they could or couldn't either way, so he supposed it was up to the trial goers to decide on that bit for themselves.

He snorted. Hades was a good man, but that misleading nature of his was something else. If Loki didn't know better he'd assume Hades was a trickster like himself, though the man  was far subtler in his mischief making and he never made it his goal to mislead people. No, he left that to the people themselves, to ask the right questions, or to infer what they will at the information- or lack there of- presented to them.

Taking a gander over his shoulder he could tell his husband was contemplating the same, if his furrowed brow and mounting grin were anything to go by. Yet another reason Tony was perfect for him.

Meeting them at the “exit,” Hades applauded them, before reaching out into Tony's aura to examine it. “Like you're a man reborn,” he said ruffling Tony's hair indulgently, “welcome back.”

Loki watched as Tony grumbled to himself, but otherwise didn't seem to mind the display, smoothing his hair back into place once Hades removed his hand. “So now what,” Tony asked directing the question towards him. Out the corner of his he could see Rogers bristling, apparently- and Loki wasn't sure why- the man seemed to still consider himself in charge. 

In surprising bout of intelligence though, he kept his mouth shut and didn't comment. At least he was learning, albeit exceedingly slow, that Tony was no longer an Avenger, no longer under his- very questionable- command. That Loki's brilliant genius of a husband was free to do as he pleased, he belonged to no one but himself, and he shown all the more for it. He was happy.

“Well,” Loki replied pausing for a moment as he cleared his thoughts, “we should call forth the others for another meeting so we can over what you remember from your abduction.”

Tony hmm'd in reply  tilting his head and giving him an odd look. “You and Thor don't have another brother do you,” his husband asked, “about an inch or so shorter than Thor, blond, muscle-ly, and completely bat shit crazy?”

The trickster cocked an eyebrow gazing back at Tony quizzically, “No, it has always been just Thor and I, we have no other siblings.”

“Huh, then does the name Baldr ring any bells with you?” Loki took a moment to mull over the name, before shaking his head.

“Any particular reason why you're asking these weird questions,” interjected the Captain, looking puzzled.

Tony shot him an unimpressed look. “Baldr is the name of the guy who nabbed me while you were ‘playing,’ with Fandral.” Tony then moved so he was facing them all at once, “He claimed that he was Thor's younger brother.”

“Well that's obviously not the case,” huffed Loki, completely unamused, “the man must be delusional.”

“Did he mention anything else?”

Tony cocked his head back to look at the sky, before snapping his fingers and looking back to them. “He mentioned he was dead and that he made the dimension he's in, also he can manipulate people over here in our dimension.”

Hades nodded, “Persephone has taken precautions to protect those most vulnerable to the presence, Baldr’s, manipulations.” He shot a look to Rogers, and Loki had to fight back the smug grin that wanted take hold, knowing he'd have time to be smug later. Preferably when he had Tony snuggled into the safety of his arms from while in their bed chambers.

Seeming to sense the trickster's wandering thoughts, Hades quickly scuffed the back of his head without the Captain or Tony noticing. “Let's continue this conversation with the others after a day's rest.” Not giving any of the the chance to protect, the elder god held up a hand, “Tony has just been revived and though he may not feel it quite yet, his body needs to adjust. This requires he rest… Unless you want him to die of shock that is?”

Taking their silence as agreement Hades muttered a spell, casting a shadow out in front of them. Loki was getting tired of traveling via Hades shadow, he was more than capable of teleporting  himself and Tony, but a single look at his husband and he could see the curious glint in his eyes as he walked towards it. Sighing to himself he followed after his husband,  _ next time _ , he told himself as he wearily stepped into the shadow, shivering as it slowly crawled its way over him. 

Out his peripherals he could see Hades smirking after him. “Smug bastard,” he muttered to himself before giving in to the pull of the encompassing shadow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those who have been waiting for an update, I've been writing and rewriting chapter 15 and 16 over and over and over... This is the version of 15 I've chosen to go with, and now that's it's done 16 wont be to far off and I'll have it posted hopefully a the end of next week.


	16. Those who Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange is in a bad soap opera, Tony and Loki cuddle, and Thor accidentally makes a child cry

Strange had decided, sometime after the earlier meeting concluded, to poke around in some of the splintered dimensions surrounding Asgard. He had the utmost confidence in himself that whatever he'd find he'd be ready for with the right spell at the ready. Christine had always told him his overconfidence would get him into trouble… Not that it had, he owed that to his accident, to not paying attention while he was driving. Still, it was something she'd said, that had only now chosen to come true.

 

Strolling through the seventh splinter dimension he'd portaled to the sorcerer found himself being blasted away without any warning. He had sensed nothing in the area aside from small prey animals and insects, nothing that could- and he had doubted would- attack him. Luckily the Cloak of Levitation hadn't let him crash into anything, suspending him in midair just a hair's breadth away from a large obsidian boulder.

 

He sighed in relief, thanking the cloak as it levitated him back down to a standing position, then turned around, hands at the ready, as he tried to identify what exactly had attacked him. Carefully he inched his way back in the direction he'd been blasted back from. “I know you're there,” he called out, keeping his head on a swivel, “no point in hiding.”

 

After that another blast came from behind, missing him by a wide berth. Strange spun on his feet casting a spell of his own, satisfied when he heard his attacker grunt. Then with another spell he summoned his assailant forward, gold cords dragging them into his field of vision.

 

To say Strange had found himself surprised would have been an understatement. His assailant was a child, blue skinned with grey glaring eyes, muttering up at him in a language he couldn't decipher. Fighting back the temptation to sigh, Strange knelt down so he was eye level with the child, waving a hand to release the cords, and taking note of its stiff posture.

 

“I can't understand your muttering,” he began slowly, hoping the kid came equipped with allspeak, “but I'd like you to nod if you can understand me.” When the kid grudgingly bobbed his head, he continued on, “Great, now can you explain why it is that you attacked me,” the child gave no response, hand twitching at its side.

 

He sighed, “If you try to attack me again, that'll give me probable cause to defend myself. Are you confident enough in your abilities to attempt it head on?”

 

The kid bowed its head. “I didn't want you to hurt my mother,” he mumbled, then he shot Strange a curious glance, “you weren't coming to hurt her?” Strange shook his head. “Were you a friend of my dad too, then?”

 

“Your father?”

 

The child cocked its head to the side, “Loki.”

 

That was the exact moment Strange concluded he was in a soap opera.

 

The sooner he could return to the Sanctum the better.

* * *

 

 

Tony could not fathom why he was so tired, but that wasn't his issue. The problem was despite the feel of his increasing exhaustion, he couldn't not get to sleep, his mind to full of worry for all his children. Hel, Fen, and Jor, not to mention his bots, Friday, and Peter all back on Midgard who were no doubt worried about him in return.

 

When all was said and done how was he going to keep his family together, much less rescue and free them. Could he keep them safe? His mind went back to watching Jor disappear only some precious moments before Loki had arrived to retrieve him. Could he have helped Jor somehow, kept him there, just that much longer so he could see his father again after who knew how long? What if-

 

“Your thinking in circles Anthony,” said Loki from where he was beside Tony, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at him.

 

“I thought you were calling me Tony now,” he grumbled in reply crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Can I never address you as Anthony again, Anthony?” The god tipped his head to the side as he gazed amused down at Tony.

 

“You're hilarious,” he said rolling eyes, “are you switching back then?”

 

“No,” answered his husband, a smile playing at the edge of his lips, “I just wanted to watch the way your face scrunched up at your given name.” He reached over and gave Tony's nose a flick, “When you first arrived and I addressed you as ‘Anthony’ your face would scrunch up like it did just now, but then you got used to it, then you were assaulted and I generously decided you at least deserved to be called by your preferred form of address.”

 

“You're made of marshmallows on the inside aren't you reindeer games,” said the genius after a moment of awed and amused silence. “I knew there was more to you than just throwing me around,” he laughed, scooting closer to Loki, then moved an arm to drag his husband down to lay at his side, before rolling over so they were face to face. “Hey Loki?”

 

“Yes Tony,” asked Loki moving to wrap Tony up in his arms, maneuvering the man to lay his head on his chest.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, before tacking on, “you okay with that?”

 

Loki was silent for a few moments making him worry, until he felt the god brush a kiss across his forehead, “More than,” he replied, “because I love you too. You okay with that?”

 

Tony felt his heart swell. “More than,” he shot back inclining his head to trace kisses along Loki's chin. It was an awkward angle, and it made his neck hurt, but Tony figured he could deal with it if he got his husband to make that noise again. “Loki.”

 

“Tony,” Loki's voice was a deep rumble, “you need to rest love, and if you keep that up I guarantee you'll be doing anything but.”

 

Tony hm-ed in response. “I promise not to complain about it tomorrow,” he whined when he felt Loki shift him away a bit.

 

“Apologies Tony, but we have an important meeting tomorrow and you need to sleep.”

 

“You sound like Pepper,” the genius grumpily replied as he wriggled back closer to Loki. “But you're right and it's not like we won't have time to ourselves later.”

 

His husband’s only response was to hum at him softly.

* * *

 

 

Thor had wanted to throw a feast in honor of the others return, but had ruthlessly been shut down by both Hades and his brother, as well as friend Steven. So it was with as little fanfare as possible, that  Anthony's revival was met, no one wanting to make a huge commotion until after they'd caught his killer. Lady Persephone had explained that it was the best course of action considering that there were those present in Asgard that wished his shield brother harm despite his overall acceptance by the majority of his people.

 

One less thing they had to concern themselves with for the time being.

 

Thor had only grudgingly agreed when Anthony chipped in that he was to tired for festivities anyway and was eager to rest. So it had been with a heavy sigh and a promise of a future feast, that Thor bid his friend a goodnight as everyone agreed to meet back up the next morning.

 

As he left for his own chambers, intent on resting himself, it crossed the thunderer's mind that Stephen Strange had not been present when the others had returned. Heaving a great sigh Thor decided to take it upon himself and inform the man of Anthony's successful revival as well as tomorrow's meeting. Spinning on his heal, he made his way for what now might as well have been the man’s personal chambers for all the time he spent holed up there.

 

Arriving in front of the grand doors to “The Sorcerers Room.” Giving the doors a quick knock he waited for the man to permit him entrance, but was met with silence. So he knocked again with a bit more force wondering if perhaps the sorcerer hadn't heard him the first time. Upon still not receiving an answer

Thor pushed open the doors steelin himself for another lecture on boundaries.

 

However, when the doors fully fell open it was to an empty room, the god disregarding the many scrolls and tomes littered about haphazardly. Taking a step inside he cast his gaze around until it fell upon a glowing portal tucked away in the corner of the room out of sight. Approaching the portal Thor mused that perhaps he'd have to give the sorcerer a lecture of his own.

 

Gazing into the portal curiously, the thunderer decided it wouldn't hurt to poke his head to better access the area to which it led. Though after he did so, the god concluded that there wasn't much to see, but before he could withdraw his head a tiny voice caught his attention as it called out for him, “Thor?”

 

Tilting his head down, Thor was met with curious storm cloud eyes staring up at him from a tiny blue face. The child looked Jotun, but was much too small to be a child of a frost giant.  Distracted, he responded with a muttered, “Aye,” as he let his mind ponder over the tiny “giant.”

 

“Greetings,” the child said grinning up at him, head tilted to the side, “The strange man with the beard said to come see if anyone was poking around the portal.” Then after an uncomfortable silence, werin Thor could only stare the child tacked on, “Mother has told me all about you, that's how I knew who you were right away without ever having seen you before. Mother always says that I'm the clever one.” The child’s rambling did nothing to clear up his mind.

 

“Child-,” Thor began with a sigh only to be cut off.

 

“My name is Vali.”

 

He nodded, “Vali-,”

 

“You aren't going to introduce yourself?”

 

Thor felt a creeping sense of annoyance take hold of him, he'd never dealt with children much despite having a niece and two nephews. “I see no reas-,”

 

“Mother says it's the mark of an uncivilized barbarian to not introduce yourself, though she did tell me you fit the bill, so...” Thor felt his eye twitch.

 

“I see-,”

 

“That doesn't sound like an introduction.” Storm cloud eyes- that were becoming disconcertingly familiar- blinked up at him owlishly. “If it helps I'm Vali, brother of Narfi, son of Sigyn, and heir to nothing.”

 

“Sigyn-,” he tried to ask, only to be cut off. Again.

 

“Still not an introduction,” Vali chirped at him in clear amusement of Thor's growing frustration.

 

The thunderer heaved a deep sigh in an attempt to calm himself. Finally he gave into the child’s demand and introduced himself. “I am Thor, prince of Asgard, first son of Odin, and the mightiest Avenger.”

 

Vali was silent for a moment as he stared up at Thor, before he burst into loud gales of laughter. “You were so serious,” he guffawed, “I was only joking with you uncle.” Thor flinched at the term of address, abruptly cutting off Vali’s laughter as the boy turned serious himself, “Mom told the strange beard guy that you'd probably be snooping around, and he wanted me to bring you by if you were, so you'd  be able to confirm my mother’s identity before he brings her through the portal.”

 

“What has Strange contemplating such without my knowledge,” he demanded as he stepped through to the other side. The child immediately bowed his head and kicked at the ground.

 

“Bad people came after me and Narfi and tried to hurt us,” Vali explained, “Mother faught most of them off, b-but she has h-her limits, a-and i-it's all m-my fault that they got the best of h-her.” Thor watched alarmed as the boy broke out into tears, crying hysterically out of nowhere.

 

Unsure of what exactly to do he knelt down and hesitantly reached out to pat the child's head in what he hoped was a comforting manor, “I'm sure your mother does not blame you for her injuries, however severe they may be. In my own experience mothers will protect their children no matter what the personal cost and will never expect anything in return.” The god paused for a moment, an image of Frigga smiling at him covered in gore, coming to mind unabidden.

 

Sometime back in his youth, a small band of people had sought to kill his brother, and had taken it upon themselves to break into the palace. Upon hearing all the commotion, Thor had immediately gone to retrieve his brother so they could hide in his room together. He could remember a small wide eyed Loki looking at him with trusting eyes, certain his older brother would protect him. And Thor had thought he could, until they were caught off guard by some of the intruders as they were rushing back to Thor's room.

 

The attackers had appeared so much bigger than him, armed with weapons, shouting at him to get away. Then one man had stepped towards them and grabbed Loki, dragging his kicking brother away as his high pitch voice wailed for Thor to save him. His eyes had been watery and fixed on him, but in that moment, that much younger version of himself had stepped back.

 

It had only been one step, Thor's most memorable moment of weakness. He'd watched something in Loki's eyes die that day, small in comparison to later events, but Thor was sure it all started there, just before their mother had appeared. Frigga had set upon the intruders without warning, cutting through them like wet parchment, in hardly no time at all they were all dead at her feet, as she smiled down at him from her place of victory, Loki safely tucked into chest.

 

Much later- after Loki had refused to look at him, after his father had commended him for not running away, after Loki had been berated for crying uselessly- he discovered his mother had been severely injured, having fought her way through what equated to a small army single handedly, just to get to them. And due to the damage done to her she'd ended up bedridden for months until she was well enough to move again.

 

Following her recovery he'd gone to apologize, having worked up the courage to do so over the passing months, only to receive a pat on his head and a tired smile. “It's a mother's job to protect her children Thor,” she'd told him, “I blame neither you or Loki for the injuries I sustained, and I'll wear these new scars with pride as I do all my others.”

 

Shaking his head free of the memory, Thor focused back on the child in front of him. “Your mother most assuredly does not blame you,” he said with slightly more certainty than before, “in fact I bet your mother will wear her scars with bride.”

 

There was silence for a moment, Vali staring at him, before he wailed out miserably, “SCARS!”  His eyes went impossibly round as he started to cry even harder and Thor cursed himself for making things worse. How exactly did one calm down a hysterical child?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Narfi didn't have a twin, but the idea was implanted in my brain and held it hostage until I complied. And because I was asked pre-posting this chapter, Narfi is the one who attacked Strange. Also at the beginning of the chapter I was contemplating the twins gender, but settled on leaving them male in the end. Didn't want to tweak at mythology to much, even if its a lot of fun!
> 
> Chapter 17 should be along, if my current bout of inspiration holds, by mid August. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support!


	17. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are at somewhat of a loss, and Tony is having a bad morning

For Thor laying eyes on Sigyn was all he needed to confirm who she was, for no one- save for Loki- could ever muster up a look of loathing for him with such burning intensity, while still looking pleased to see him. There was no mistaking the silverish blond of her hair, nor the literal storm that were her eyes, this woman was who she claimed, was wife proper to Loki, was Sigyn. Until he'd laid eyes on his sister, he hadn't been aware of how much he'd missed her, and it sent a jolt that he hadn't questioned it when everyone was informed of her passing.

 

Thinking back on it, there had been nothing to suggest that Sigyn would experience a difficult birth. His sister had been perfectly healthy, the progress of her pregnancy strictly monitored by healers and midwives. If Sigyn had been sick or if there had been any sort of complications during the pregnancy, none had been forthcoming. Which in hindsight made it highly suspect that she'd have passed away in labor without any warning. In addition to that it had been reported that she'd only managed to birth one single stillborn son, a great tragedy his father had called it.

 

His father.

 

Thor seemed to be finding more reasons to question his father's motives for things as of late. What reason would he have... Thor's train of thought halted as his eyes took in Narfi and Vali's appearance. Took in their blue skin, and the green eyes of one that looked so hauntingly like his brother's. His father couldn't have, not for such an easily concealed, but then his eyes darted back to Sigyn who now looked more worried for him than loathsome.

 

Sigyn, in her own way, had always been defiant, and chaos oriented. She had been free in a way Thor could never put a name to, she was much like his brother in causing mischief, but never because she had something to prove. No, she did it because to cause chaos amused her in a way nothing else quite did, though she did so through a weirdly common misconception. Sigyn would often present herself in a way that came off meek to those who didn't know her well, when in actuality she was a bilgesnipe in kitten’s clothing. She was a troublesome sort of woman, but one that Thor had greatly admired.

 

So it was easy to imagine that the free spirited woman from his memory would never agree to hide who her children were. Would never agree to subject them to what Loki had been forced to go through, something that had been completely avoidable if Odin had been honest. No, Thor could never see Sigyn giving in to such an- admittedly crude- idea, she was not the type to ever be ashamed of who her children were. Which meant his father could not let her, or her children, remain in Asgard. It would have exposed Loki's true heritage, and Thor couldn't say if it had been luck that his brother's other three children were born as they were.

 

He'd wager not.

 

Lost deep within his thoughts, Thor hadn't realised that he'd moved closer towards Sigyn until a dainty hand pressed itself to his cheek, calling his attention to it, "You had no idea did you?"

 

The thunderer shook his head. "None," he replied, surprised by the waver in his voice, then as he took in the sight of her, not yet fully healed, he asked, "What happened."

 

She hmm-ed at him, "The others here take great offense with my children." And though it was said rather blithely, there was an undercurrent to it that had Thor fighting back a shiver of fear.

 

Not knowing how to respond, he was glad when Strange- having gone overlooked- butted into their conversation with, "I suppose it goes without saying she is who she claims to be." At his confirming nod the sorcerer continued, "Which brings me to ask what you intend to do now, she needs more intense healing than I ca-,"

 

"Of course we're bringing her home to Asgard," he declared cutting the sorcerer off, "It is a grave injustice that she and mine nephews were ever kept here." His declaration earned applause from said nephews, an eye roll from Strange, and a wary smile from his sister.

 

"Of course," Strang parroted shaking his head, "so I'm assuming you know how you're going to address this?" At his confusion, the sorcerer sighed, "With Stark and your brother?"

 

Sigyn visibly perked up, "Loki?"  

 

His nephews then looked at him curiously, wide eyes expectant.

 

Thor’s only answer was to chuckle nervously.

* * *

 

  


Loki couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly had woken him up, his internal clock telling him he hadn't slept long and that it was still a long time till the meeting. Sitting up in his bed he cast a glance down towards Tony, but the genius lay still at his side, face relaxed in blissful dreamless sleep. Whatever had caused him to wake hadn't disturbed his husband in the least, for which the god was greatful.

 

Tony needed to sleep more anyway.

 

About to head back to lay back down Loki felt a jolt go through, before constricting around his heart in a tight grasp. Do not ignore me, a voice said in his mind, I need you. Please don't ignore me this time. He went pale; it couldn't be.

 

Could it?

 

Casting another glance down at his slumbering love Loki sighed, picking himself off the bed carefully as to not jostle Tony around. Once free of his bed he crept out of the room, casting a silent spell to deter any would be intruders from gaining access to his shared sleep chambers. He'd just gotten his genius back after all and he'd be damned if he lost him again.

 

Finished with his protective spells he cast a glamour over himself and made his way through the halls chasing after that whispered voice. The closer he got the less he heard the voice, it's whispered tone fading into more of a feeling, into a long forgotten connection. Loki knew what- or rather, who- he'd find before arriving at whatever his destination.

 

A few minutes later and he found himself standing outside one of the healing chambers, listening as hushed voices argued back and forth. The unmistakable timbre of his brother's voice growing ever so steadily louder as he lost his temper with whoever he was speaking with. Stealing himself, Loki pushed opened the doors not dropping his glamour as he did so, if the person Thor had been arguing with was one of the healing staff he'd just clear her mind of ever having laid eyes on him.

 

“Loki,” Thor mumbled, head dropping to look at the ground, “I had not anticipated seeing you until the meeting.”

 

Not paying the blond any mind Loki ignored his brother in favor of seeing who else was present in the room, and sure enough across from Thor was one of the healers. An aged old woman who had been around longer than the All Father. Standing further back into the room, hunched over a soul forge, was Midgard's Sorcerer Supreme. The man was focused.

 

“You should not be here,” hissed the healer, aiming a disgusted look at him and drawing his attention away from what Strange was doing. He'd go over and check that out in a moment, after dealing with the healer.

 

“Is that so,” he drawled in a bored manner, drifting closer to the woman. “Then it's a good thing you never saw me then isn't it,” he said, voice laced with sarcasm as his hand shot forward to cover the healer’s eyes, emitting an eerie green glow. The woman went lax where she stood, body beginning to sway, before Loki removed his hand and sent her on her way.

 

“What did you do,” Thor asked him suspiciously, eyes on where the healer had just left. “If any harm-,”

 

He cut the blond off with a raise of his hand. “She’ll be fine,” he assured the thunderer, “I've been doing this since we were in adolescence to no ill effect of the people involved.”

 

Thor still didn't look to pleased, “And what exactly is it that you've done?”

 

“Mind wipe.” The two gods turned to look at the other sorcerer in the room, the man still concentrating on the task before him. “It's quite obvious everything considered,” he tacked on without looking their way. Loki decided to shelve the argument with Thor for a later date, walking passed his brother to investigate what exactly was going on.

 

Coming up behind Strange he peered intrusively over the man’s shoulder eliciting an aggravated huff, which he ignored due to the fact that his entire mind was going into shock. It was impossible, he'd been told she died in childbirth along with his unnamed son. It just couldn't be possib-

 

Storm holding eyes opened to peer over at him with a sort of hazy look. “Loki?”

 

The trickster began to shake where he stood. How was this possible? Had someone retrieved her from Helheim? He looked to his brother, then to Strange, it wasn't unlikely, but then it prompted him to ask where she'd been, why hadn't she sought him out, and other similar questions. The most prominent question being why everyone thought she died.

 

“Sigyn,” he asked, voice coming out in a tiny squeak. Stepping back from Strange, Loki moved to stand at the other side of the soul forge only to stop dead in his tracks when he was halted by two small blue children, one with green eyes like his own, the other with storm grey eyes reminiscent of the woman laid out beside them. “Wha-,”

 

He was cut off by Sigyn whose focus was on the sorcerer. “Can I move around for a moment,” she asked the Midgardian, “I just need to handle this real quick, then I'll hop right back on.”

 

Strange sighed, but let her do as she pleased. “I needed a break anyway,” the man grumbled as he moved to go stand near Thor, who was still milling about near the entrance with a unsure look on his face. The thunderer's head must have been going around in circles, much like his own.

 

Gazing back at the goddess Loki's eyes followed Sigyn's movements as she carefully maneuvered herself from atop the soul forge, patted the heads of the two children, before slapping him across the face. All this was done with a grace someone in need of the soul forge shouldn't be capable of. “That was for breaking your promise,” she said before she slapped him again, “that was for not questioning the decree of my death.” He watched Sigyn as she reared back one tiny fist, before she punched him in the gut, making him double over in pain, “that was for all the time I had to spend raising OUR children alone in a prison dimension full of your enemies.”

 

With that said Loki was surprised to find himself abruptly tugged into a tight embrace, “And this is because I missed you so damn much,” she whispered in his ear, voice hitching in a sob. Over her shoulder he met the judging gazes of his sons…

 

Something dark settled in his chest. Surely Frigga wouldn't have just let Odin-

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Sigyn, returning her embrace, “Sigyn,” he began carefully, “how exactly did you end up in a prison dimension?”

 

“A story for another time,” interrupted Strange as he tugged the goddess out of Loki's arms, pushing her back towards the soul forge. “We still have extensive healing to oversee.”

 

“Later then,” Loki conceded when Sigyn nearly collapsed trying to hoist herself back onto the soul forge.

 

“Thor said there is a meeting later, she can tell you then,” said Strange, “two birds one stone.”

 

At the mention of laters meeting, Loki's face paled. _Tony_ , his mind screamed, how in the realms was he going to explain Sigyn to Tony? He glanced at his wife, how was he going to explain Tony to Sigyn?

 

Someone pat him on the back. “Good luck,” Thor's rumbling voice told him, the implied ‘ _you'll need it_ ,’ went unsaid, but was still heard all the same.

* * *

 

 

Tony had been expecting quite a few things of the morning after telling Loki he loved him and having the god reciprocate. Waking up alone? Definitely not on the list.

 

Reaching out a hand to where Loki had been laying, he found the sheets to be devoid of any lingering warmth, telling him his husband had been gone for quite a while. Had something come up? If so why hadn't Loki woken him? Sure the genius needed rest, but if it was an emergency a few missed hours of sleep wasn't going to kill him…

 

Okay, that wasn't funny, but still, the genius could go weeks- not recommended and definitely not okay- without sleep, and so long as he had coffee at his side all was well. He could manage. Just because he'd been dead for a while, didn't mean he'd suddenly changed, he was more than able to put important matters before himself.

 

Shaking off his swirling thoughts, Tony opted to question Loki about his absence later and rolled out of bed to get ready for the meeting, though something in his gut said he was up earlier than he needed to be. Normally this would just prompt him to go back to sleep, but without his husband going back to bed would be a moot point. Since his initial abduction by Loki and his time spent in hell, he'd become accustomed to not sleeping alone, so much so that the thought of even trying seemed tedious.

 

Mouth stretching wide in a yawn, while he scratched contentedly at his stomach, Tony walked over to the closet. Throwing the doors open he perused around inside, eyes half lidded as he searched out what to wear, before pausing when his eyes landed on a familiar article of clothing.  His suit- the one he'd been kidnapped in- hanging innocently in the far reaches of the impossibly big closet.

 

Convenient, he thought pulling his suit down from the rack. It was at that moment a voice called out for him, loud and unmistakable, “Anthony!”

 

With a sigh he let the suit put the suit back on the rack and walked out from the closet. “Over here big guy,” he called letting the thunderer know it was okay to barge in, though to his surprise Thor actually entered the room like a normal person. Even took the time to close the doer behind him gently, which in turn clued him in that something must be wrong. “What's going on, is it Loki? Was he found out?”

 

Thor just stood in front of the door quietly, eyes cast towards the ground as he shuffled his feet like a naughty child with a secret. Seeing the god needed some time Tony trotted back into the closet to get dressed and give his friend a moment to collect his thoughts, despite the fact his odd behavior had the genius somewhat on edge. A quiet Thor was never a good sign.

 

“You okay out there Point Break,” Tony asked emerging from the closet sometime later, tugging at the sleeves to his suit, “it’s not like the Mighty God of Thunder to be so quiet.” No answer. Tony sighed moving towards the god to pat him on the shoulder, “C’mon buddy, what’s up?”

 

Still the god remained quiet. Now deeply disquieted Tony ran a hand through his hair, doing his best to fight back the part of himself that wanted to push Thor to talk. He knew full well the god would talk when he was good and ready.

 

“How about this,” the genius began maneuvering Thor to the side so he could get his room doors open, “we get going to Hades and Persephone’s room for the meeting and you can tell me what it is you came by to tell me on the way there or after the meeting? Sound like a plan?”

 

Saddened blue eyes rose up to meet his own, “Friend Anthony,” he began, “to answer your earlier query, Loki is fine and was indeed found out sometime ago, though I thought you’d been aware?”

 

“You and Steve don’t count as him being found out, I’d classify that as more of a necessary evil. I meant found out as in the people of Asgard are lining up outside demanding he be banished or something along those lines.” The look on Thor’s face told Tony that; that thought hadn’t even occurred  to Thor until just then.

 

“I’d never-,” the god cut himself off, catching sight of Tony’s look of skepticism, before ducking his head. “I concede your point.”

 

“Great, so what exactly did you come to tell me? You look like someone killed your cat.”

 

Thor gave him a confused look, “I assure you Mjolnir2 is quite well,” he informed the genius, who until that moment had no idea Thor owned a cat. “But my sister is not, she has been grievously wronged,” he told Tony, expression a cross between sorrowful and enraged, “And, I’m afraid you by extension have also been wronged.”

 

“Thor, wha-,”

 

“Tell me Anthony, in the myths of Asgard, has there ever been mention of a woman by the name Sigyn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 17.


End file.
